


Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo

by Morrigayn_DeWyvern



Series: Bellum Cybertronus [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigayn_DeWyvern/pseuds/Morrigayn_DeWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last story concerning Megatronus in a Romanized Cybertron.  Thank you all for reading and commenting on the story and series.  Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo  (If I cannot bend heaven, I shall move hell.)</p><p>There are references to the two other works in this series, but I don't think there is anything that would befuddle the reader if one hasn't read the other works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatronus finished the last details of his armor. His ventilations were coming in deep, heaving gasps. This solar cycle, he would be free. In another two joors, he would be leaving with the lanista to meet the High Councilor Halogen in the amphitheatre for the ceremony that would make him Rudiarius, a freed gladiator. Also, Halogen would be formally releasing Megatronus from his concubinage. He would not be a full citizen of the Cybertronian Empire, but his life would be in his own control and in time his children would be full citizens of the Empire. His mind briefly went back to that painful day vorns ago when he birthed his first sparkling. Even after all this time, the pain was fresh and raw. Never again would his body and its issue be controlled by another. Never again would he have to lay down under another not of his choosing. His life would be his to live or die as he chose. 

It had taken many vorns to save the credits to purchase his freedom. As the lanista had said, being in Halogen’s good graces had greatly accelerated the process even if Megatronus cursed Halogen to an eternity in the Pit with Unicron the Destroyer. Lastly, he was the favorite of the populace in Kolkular and Kaon. The plebeians had demanded his freedom after a particularly hard won battle. 

High Councilor Halogen had rose to the demands of the crowds and publically announced that Megatronus would be freed in an orn. They had gone mad with delight, singing the praises of Halogen and Megatronus. It was a calculated move on Halogen’s part to keep the populace placated, and in truth he’d grown tired of Megatronus. He had wasted a great deal of time and credits on Megatronus trying to get him to respond to Halogen. Halogen had requested specialists to see Megatronus, tried drugs and even in a moment’s desperation, a spark merge to kindle Megatronus’ lust. Nothing worked. For all that Megatronus was a consummate fighter, passionate in the pits and lovely to look upon, he was cold and emotionless as a drone in the berth though Megatronus acquiesced to Halogen’s every whim and desire with skill. It was bitter in Halogen’s spark to have to accept that Megatronus felt no desire for anyone. The all consuming lust for the gladiator that enflamed Halogen all those vorns ago had burned out to cold ashes, and he would be glad to be free of the gladiator. 

Megatronus gathered a few precious items and made his way to the Ludus Magnus temple to Primus. There he laid the votive offerings upon the altar and prayed sincerely that Primus would bless the next phase of his life. He left the temple with a bounce in his step and made his way to the lanista’s villa.

The lanista was waiting for Megatronus.

“Good day for you, Megatronus. You have done well and honored the Ludus Magnus.”

Megatronus thought sourly that the lanista meant made the school millions of credits, but he didn’t voice his thoughts.

“Thank you, lanista. I am grateful for all you have done for me.” Megatronus carefully hid is hatred. It would do no good to voice what he truly felt.

“Let us go to the amphitheatre. The High Councilor is looking forward to Rudiarius Ceremony. You have served him well these vorns, too.”

Megatronus only nodded and followed the lanista into the ground car. Megatronus could weep at the idea of being free of that decrepit lecher. He knew Halogen was disappointed that Megatronus could not desire and had only held on to him for so long as a show of power and to have bragging rights that Kaon’s greatest gladiator was his concubine. Although he was Halogen’s concubine, he hadn’t seen or lain with the High Councilor in many orns. Gifts and vidor still were sent with a short note that the High Councilor was indisposed which pleased Megatronus. Halogen had contacted the lanista within joors of announcing Megatronus’ freedom that he was ending his concubinage. 

The ground car made its familiar path to the High Councilor’s amphitheatre. As usual, there were lines of Cybertronians waiting to pay the fee to be admitted to the ceremony. A Rudiarius Ceremony was a rare spectacle as most died in the pits. They waited joors to be let in to see the spectacle of the vorn. Megatronus could see flags, banners and other decorations covering the amphitheatre. The ground car made its way to the back of the amphitheatre. Lanista and Megatronus stepped from the car and entered the amphitheatre.

The sight and smells of the amphitheatre invoked memories and nostalgia in Megatronus. He remembered his first fight, the victories and the defeats. He remembered comrades falling and dying in honor and others going on to glory. He remembered birthing his sparkling in the bowels of the place, and the lanista executing it for being inconvenient. This would be the last time he heard the crowds chant his name in this amphitheatre. This would be his last entrance into the gladiatorial pit to stand before the Nobility. He would never set peds in this place again as a slave gladiator.

The lanista and Megatronus lined up for the procession into the amphitheatre. High Councilor Halogen led the procession. Megatronus could hear the bombastic blasts of trumpets and the thundering of kettle drums. The crowds stood and screamed for the last time for their Megatronus. He flared his armor in pride and smiled brightly to the crowds as the procession made its way around the amphitheatre floor. Halogen made his way to the raised, stepped platform in the center of the floor. The lanista was on the step below Halogen. Megatronus stood on the floor.

Halogen began, “Megatronus, you have fought with valor and honor as a gladiator. You have given the citizens of Kaon and Kolkular hope that the glory that is the Cybertronian Empire may always be. It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the Rudis. You shall be free as a gift of love from the Prime, the Senate and the Empire herself. Come forward.”

Megatronus moved forward and knelt before the lanista returning the first weapons the lanista gave to him when he made his debut. The lanista took them and stood to the side. He rose from his knee joints and stepped to the second tier of the platform and bowed deeply to High Councilor Halogen. Halogen bade him stand and gave him the Rudis, the wooden sword signifying that for now and all time, Megatronus was free. He bowed again and turned to face the crowds.

The crowds went wild screaming and chanting, “Megatronus!”

Megatronus stood before the crowds overwhelmed. Tears of coolant and cleanser ran down his faceplates. He lifted his Rudis to the sky and yelled, “FREEDOM!”

The procession lined up again and slowly circled the amphitheatre again, for the last time. The lanista and Megatronus exited to the bowels of the amphitheatre. The lanista turned and grasped Megatronus arms in the manner of one equal warrior to another.

“Congratulations, Megatronus. What shall you do now?”

“I shall open a ludus.”

The lanista laughed. “The Ludus Magnus is the largest and most esteemed gladiatorial school in Kolkular. There are a few smaller schools, but there is no available space to open a ludus in Kolkular.”

“I don’t plan to open a school in the citadel. I plan to open a gladiatorial school down in Kaon.”

“Is your processor glitched, Megatronus? The dregs of society live down in the city-state. No one with means lives down in that wasteland. Why don’t you stay on at the Ludus Magnus and work beneath me as assistant lanista?”

“You have been very good to me, lanista, but I have no desire to stay in Kolkular. I wish to open a ludus in Kaon.”

The lanista shook his helm in wonder. “May Primus bless your endeavor, Megatronus. You will always have a place here if you ever wish to return.”

“Thank you, lanista.”

The lanista and Megatronus left the High Councilor’s amphitheatre in the ground car. They made their way back to the Ludus Magnus. At the ludus, there was a reception celebrating Megatronus’ hard gained freedom. Megatronus celebrated with the gladiators into the late joors. He knew he would probably never see them again except in the pits, and some would find their way back to the Well.

Over the next few solar cycles, Megatronus settled his affairs at the ludus. He received any outstanding gifts or vidor and paid any debts. Megatronus had been careful over the vorns to carefully guard and increase his credits and savings. He disdained any and all luxuries and only made purchases that would give him an advantage in the pits. As a result, he was in a very advantageous position financially to begin his new venture. The ludus tried in vain to convince Megatronus to stay on. He valued Megatronus fighting skills and frugal nature. Megatronus was polite, but firm in his resolve to leave the citadel which confused the lanista to no end.

Megatronus bought a large rundown block in Kaon. In time, it would be transformed into the Ludus Megatronus. It would take time, but Megatronus had all the time in the universe. The first thing he did was to hire the locals to help clean out the run down and burnt out buildings. Anything that could be repaired, recycled or sold was kept. Megatronus paid the locals a living wage and was fair in is work schedules. He allowed the homeless Cybertronians to live in the buildings in exchange for energon and work. Megatronus worked as hard as his hired mechs and femmes. He slept in the buildings with them. He never gave himself a single luxury or extra that was not immediately offered to his workers. He soon gained a solid reputation in the area. The hardest obstacle for Megatronus was the pimps, drug dealers and criminal gangs. They terrorized his workers and tried to extort Megatronus. Megatronus responded brutally. He summarily executed the pimps, dealers and gang leaders. He gave the prostitutes and gang members one chance to leave peacefully or join his venture. Any that tried to continue in their criminal endeavors were executed. 

In time, the buildings were rebuilt and energy was restored. He then turned his optics to the roads and traffic system which brought him into contract with the corruption of the city-state bureaucracy. He had to pay bribes and high fees for permits to repair what should have been kept in good repair by the city to begin with. It frustrated Megatronus to no end and remembered the city officers that had harassed him. In time, they would come to him, and they would pay.  


Megatronus made business contracts with the local shops for energon and other supplies. He absolutely refused to do business with any Cybertronians or business tied with the Nobility or Kolkular. When credits were tight, he and his workers collected scrap and hired themselves out to clean and clear the local roads and buildings. 

After a vorn, the Ludus Megatronus opened. In the slow process of building the Ludus Megatronus, the whole area had been revitalized by the force of Megatronus’ will and the willingness and loyalty of the local populace. Megatronus allowed free mechs and femmes into his school and charged fees to teach them. He bought slaves with the promise of freedom. He was stern and fair in his actions. He kept to the codes of honor of the gladiator. The only thing he absolutely refused to do was broker in the protoform. He made no contracts for mechs or femmes seals nor was intact seals a requirement to become part of his ludus. He did not contract his gladiators as concubines to anyone for any price. If the mechs or femmes wished to enter into concubinage, they were free to negotiate the terms. He protected his gladiators from unwanted attentions from the merchants, military and nobility. His gladiators fought well in the spectacles. As vorns passed, Megatronus had a coliseum built down in Kaon. Gladiators from the ludii in Kolkular began to fight down in Kaon, too. The Ludus Megatronus gained notoriety for its novel approach and many wins.  


Megatronus slowly consolidated his power in the streets of Kaon. He was popular with the downtrodden and poor. He spoke of equal rights and justice for all regardless of caste and an end to corruption. It was well known that Megatronus would offer a ration of good grade energon to any who came to the ludus at nightfall begging for a meal. A place was offered to recharge if one did not cause problems and would work the next solar cycle. He also donated credits to orphanages and opened schools to teach Cybertronians skills to work. All of his endeavors were beginning to be noticed by Kolkular and the higher castes across Cybertron. The Senate and Nobility began to wonder what Megatronus’ plans and ideas were, and if he planned to upset the social order. They decided to send someone down into Kaon to get close to Megatronus to ascertain his intentions.

One day, Megatronus was finalizing requisitions for supplies for the ludus when he heard the door open to his office and a young gladiator stepped in, “Megatronus, there is a young mech at the entrance of the ludus asking to join.”

Megatronus rose from his seat. “I’ll meet him out in the gardens and speak with him.”

Megatronus left the main office of the ludus and entered the gardens. They were peaceful and beautiful. He had little use for luxuries of the Nobility and upper castes but he did marvel at the natural beauty of Cybertron and organic worlds. He appreciated the simple laws that made up the natural world. Megatronus found that the gardens helped calm his processor and soothe his protoform. The gardens were open to all of his ludus and the neighborhood. Vandals and thieves were flogged. Megatronus stood by a fountain and waited for the newcomer to be escorted into the garden. Megatronus watched as the gladiator brought the mech to talk. Megatronus could see that the mech had just come into adulthood a few vorns ago. He had the build and grace of an upper caste Cybertronian.

“Megatronus, this is Orion Pax.” The gladiator introduced the new mech and left to return to his duties in the ludus. Orion looked apprehensive and uncertain as he glanced up at the large intimidating form of the lanista.

“What do you want?” Megatronus asked without preamble. He had little time or patience for upper caste mechs coming to live out dreams for which they were ill suited.

“I wish to join the ludus, lanista.” Orion spoke is a quiet, well modulated tenor.

“You are not suited to the life of a gladiator. You are upper caste and unfit to fight. I do not play at gladiatorial combat for fantasies.” Megatronus turned away from the young mech dismissing him in that moment.

“I know that I do not have the build or temperament for the games. I am a data clerk in the Hall of Records in Iacon training to be a historian-scribe. I have received many video feeds from Kaon and Kolkular showcasing your school and gladiators. I was impressed by your approach and sense of justice. I want to know if I can join the ludus in an administrative position.” Orion spoke gently and quietly.

Megatronus turned in surprise and looked at Orion in disbelief. “Why do you want to live and work with lower castes and slaves? Life is not gentle, here. We live with honor; but life in the ludus is harsh, and I have no patience for the weakness or pretenses of the upper castes. You will not be given special treatment because you come from a family that supposedly can trace its roots back to one of the thirteen primes or a founding senator.”

“Begging your pardon, Megatronus. My family is Equs Cybertronus, minor nobility. I am the fifth child and have neither prospect for taking over the family businesses nor being bonded to forge alliances. I was sent to the Hall of Records to find a place for me to work so not to be a burden to my family. There is harsh injustice in the upper castes, too.” Orion spoke with conviction and quiet strength looking directly into the optics of the large gladiator.

Megatronus smiled at the quiet determination in the stance of Orion. “I may have some use for you then as my personal assistant. The ludus and other business ventures I have become involved in are becoming too vast for me to oversee alone. I have not had an assistant because none that live down here in Kaon have the training, and I refuse to hire from the citadel or the upper castes. I will make an exception for you because you have traveled here from Iacon. You will be on probation for 10 stellar cycles. If at anytime you become a burden to me, cause problems with my gladiators, workers or business contacts, you will be released. I will pay you a living wage based on Kaon standards which is far below the standards of Iacon. You will be expected to live at the Ludus Megatronus. I have quarters available in the villa urbanus. Energon and maintenance are part of my business expenses. Anything above and beyond that, you will have to acquire on your own. Do not plan on having servants or ordering around my workers to wait on you, hand and ped. We all work here, even me. I suggest you get your affairs in order in Iacon if you wish to move and work here. Do you accept my terms?”

“Yes, Megatronus. I need to return to Iacon to end my position there and make preparations. I shall return in two orns.” Orion Pax smiled brightly at the gladiator.

“If you do not return, I will assume you have changed your processor. May Primus smile upon your journey and new endeavor here at the Ludus Megatronus.”

Megatron commed a gardener to show the young data clerk out. Megatronus thoughts turned back to the matters of the ludus and other businesses. He really did need an assistant now and as long as the young mech continued to show the strength of will and determination that he had shown, he would do well.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion returned in two orns as he said he would. Much to his surprise, Megatronus found that Orion worked well with him. He was prompt and diligent in his work. He asked questions when he was confused took direction well and learned from his mistakes. Megatronus enjoyed the quiet diligence of his assistant. Orion was not one for idle chatter when working. He stayed focused on the tasks at hand and never shirked duties. Megatronus also enjoyed the humility of the young mech. Megatronus was used to hyperbolic nature of gladiators and those who enjoyed the spectacles. Orion’s quiet nature and demeanor was a welcome relief. 

Megatronus soon found himself searching the young mech out after hours to chat with him. He found that they had similar interests in history, music and nature. Orion had a quick wit and a dry sense of humor that quickly won the older gladiator over. They spent many an evening in the common area of the villa talking and sipping energon. 

Orion was horrified at the living situation of the majority of the citizens of Kaon. Megatronus remembered the Hydrax Plateau from his sparklinghood, and told Orion that it was much the same for most femmes and mechs that were poor or enslaved no matter what the city-state or province. Megatronus told Orion his own history and did not mince in details. Orion was shaken to his spark at the atrocity done to the old gladiator. Orion came to heartily agree with Megatronus that the old order needed changing, but did not agree on the violent upheaval that Megatronus seemed to expect. The two had many a heated debate in the evenings over their ideas.

Orion spoke of his own history as a child that had no prospects within his family or class and the plight of those in similar situations. The first born was heir to the lands and businesses as well as a valuable bonding commodity. The second born was shunted into the military for service for family glory and the acquisition of land and also a valuable bonding commodity. The third born were shunted into roles of the priests of Primus or Unicron. Any children beyond that had neither prospects for bonding nor financial role within the family. The other children were shunted into caretaker roles for the family as a whole which was a menial job. If family’s were in financial straits, which often was the case for minor nobility, were pointedly told to find a job to support the family and not to disgrace the family with by trying to bond or develop sexual relationships. It was the life of a eunuch. Orion was hurt and bitter at the attitude of his parents and his proscribed role in the Pax family. Megatronus could empathize with the plight of the young mech. For once, Megatronus could understand that life was not easy for those in the upper castes, either if one was unfortunate to be the wrong birth order or ambitious for something beyond prescribed limits of the caste and tradition.  
Once Megatronus was satisfied that Orion was a good fit for the Ludus Megatronus, he invited Orion to attend a gladiatorial spectacle in Kaon. It was time for the celebration of the new stellar cycle and as part of the celebration, the commoners wished to see gladiatorial combat which Megatronus provided annually in Kaon in conjunction with the Grand Spectacle in Kolkular hosted by the High Councilor.

Megatronus made changes to the schedule of his spectacles. There were no sex shows and the bestiarii section was extended. The citizens of Kaon had grumbled in the beginning but soon got over it if they wanted to see reasonably priced spectacle. Many of the spectators were from lower classes in Kaon and usually could not afford to visit a spectacle in Kolkular. Megatronus spectacles were available to all in Kaon. 

Orion had never been to a spectacle before and was excited. Orion was overwhelmed by the pomp and circumstance of the arena and the fighters. Orion could not begin to name all the beasts he saw. Megatronus introduced Orion to some of the famous gladiators and lanistas participating in the spectacles. Orion was shy and glossa tied meeting the renowned fighters. However, Megatronus’ gladiators fought well and took the show. Orion cheered and screamed with the spectators much to Megatronus’ amusement. After the spectacle, Megatronus left Orion with his gladiators to celebrate in the villa. Megatronus had business to finish up after the spectacle. He had to pay the gladiators that came to fight from other provinces and Kolkular their Vidor and collect rents from the stands and other odds and ends that came with running a coliseum and spectacle.

When Megatronus returned late in the evening, he found Orion completely overcharged with the gladiators of his ludus. They had fun playing drinking games with the young assistant and were laughing uproariously at the antics of the young mech as he became progressively more and more overcharged as the night passed. When Megatronus found Orion, he was chirring and clicking like a youngling, which Orion was barely past. Megatronus was not amused.

“What is going on here?” Megatronus asked.

The gladiators all looked up sheepishly at the lanista, “Just having a bit of fun with Orion.”

“Getting him overcharged to the point of him chirring and clicking is not just a bit of fun. I expect better behavior out of you all. Each of you know he is young and naïve and cannot begin to hold his high grade. You all will be up early in the morning to do cleaning and maintenance of the coliseum. Come on, Orion; let’s get you up to your recharge berth.”

The gladiators groaned at the idea of having to clean up after a spectacle. It was something usually done by hired cleaners, but Megatronus had not been amused by their antics. They knew not to press Megatronus on this. He had a very clear cut idea of right and wrong as well as the strength of his own will and judgment and would not be swayed.

Megatronus tried to get Orion on his peds. Orion could not stand. His processor was truly scrambled and his directional sensors were not functioning well. He looked up at Megatronus with a silly grin and slid down to the floor at Megatronus’ peds. “Don’t think I am going anywhere, boss.” Orion slurred.

“Oh yes you are, young mech. You are going to your recharge room and sleep it off.” Megatronus spat testily. 

He was not amused that his normally efficient, quiet assistant was a wobbling, gibbering mess. Orion should have had enough sense and confidence to stop drinking even if the gladiators teased and egged him on. Megatronus caught Orion by the arm, easily lifted the young mech and tossed him across his shoulder struts in a fireman’s carry. Orion made a small sound of pain, and then Megatronus felt the young mech heave. Megatronus felt a hot wash of viscous, purged energon wash down his right shoulder strut and side. Megatronus could feel chunks of clotted energon stuck in his armor seams and smell the fumes of high grade and purged energon. Orion whimpered again. Megatronus felt another wash of hot fluids down his left side, and a vile odor permeated the atmosphere sending the gladiators that were still awake running from the room. Orion chirred and clicked in pain as his waste tank let go.

“Oh no you don’t!” Megatronus bellowed.

The gladiators skidded to a stop and looked at their lanista with horror.

“You got Orion over charged; you clean the mess in the commons area. I will take care of Orion.”

The gladiators groaned and a few gagged, but they dare not resist. They could see Megatronus was truly furious. Cleaning the coliseum was going to be the least of their worries tomorrow. Megatronus would probably have them cleaning the sewers or hired out as laborers for an orn over this if they were lucky or flogged if they weren’t. Megatronus turned without another word and made his way to his private quarters in the villa urbanus. He couldn’t leave the young mech to sleep it off. He was too intoxicated. He could purge in his recharge and choke to death or die from high grade poisoning.

Megatronus made his way to his private wash carrying the half unconscious mech across his shoulders. He gently sat Orion down on the floor and proceeded to draw up a warm bath. Megatronus quickly bathed making sure that he cleaned in all his seams on both sides and pulled the plug to the bath and refilled it. Megatronus then turned, picked up Orion, slid him gently into the bath and seated him on the bench. Orion slumped against him. The warmth of the bath roused him.

“Meg…Megatronus…what is going on?” Orion was confused to find himself in a bath with the old gladiator. Megatronus was standing in front of Orion sudsing up a wash brush. The last thing he remembered was Megatronus trying to pull him to his peds and purging down the old gladiator’s side.

Megatronus gave long suffering ventilations. “You are very overcharged and purged your fuel and waste tanks. I am cleaning you. After that, you are going to go recharge.” Megatronus gently pushed the young mech to lean back against the wall of the bath.

“I can clean myself.” Orion went to reach for the wash brush and fell faceplates first into the bath. Megatronus helped him sit back up. Orion came up sputtering and spitting cleaning solvents.

“I highly doubt that, Orion. Be still, please.” Megatronus began to methodically scrub the young mech’s frame and protoform making sure not to miss any seams or crevices.

Orion’s helm lolled against the edge of the bath. Orion fell back into a soupy semi-consciousness clicking or chirring from time to time as Megatronus scrubbed him. The next thing Orion remembered was being lowered onto a berth. Orion struggled to sit up.

“Where…” Orion slurred.

“You are in my berth room. You cannot be left alone to recharge. Lie down, now, and try to recharge.”

Orion quit trying to sit and slumped down into the berth and fell into recharge with a soft sigh of ventilations. Megatronus ventilated deeply again shaking his helm. Had he ever been this foolish, he wondered. He pulled a warming blanket up over the recharging mech and pulled a trash receptacle close to the berth. He knew Orion was likely to purge again. He slid into his berth beside the recharging mech and tried to rest. He knew he was unlikely to get any real recharge taking care of Orion.

A few joors later, Megatronus was awakened from a light recharge to gagging sounds. He rolled Orion on his side and held his helm as he purged into waste receptacle. Orion dry heaved a few times and sputtered. Orion shuddered and groaned as the pain of the overcharge was getting to him. Megatronus gently wiped the young mech’s faceplates with a cool, wet cloth, and situated Orion to lie on his side. Megatronus wrapped his arm around Orion to hold him still. He didn’t think the youngster was going to purge again. It seemed his tank was empty.

It had been a long day and even longer night, and Megatronus knew another long day was ahead of him. He had punishment duties to meet out to his gladiators as well as the daily business of the ludus and other ventures he was involved in sans his assistant. He had planned on chewing the audios of his assistant as well as giving him punishment duties, but decided that Orion’s hangover would be sufficient punishment. He would talk to his young assistant about this event later in the afternoon. Megatronus data burst the medic with instructions to rehydrate Orion but to do nothing for the pain in the morning. Let Orion suffer the consequences of his actions. Megatronus fell into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatronus woke a few scant joors later to Orion sprawled on him running his digits into the seams of Megatronus’ armor and laving the scars on his chest plates with his glossa. As Megatronus shook off the fog of recharge he realized to his interface equipment was fully booted up and his interface protocols were demanding that he take or be taken. Megatronus’ spike and valve were throbbing in time to his spark. His spike was aching and mostly erect in its housing and his valve was slick with lubricant that was pooling and dripping behind his interface panel and running in rivulets down his thighs. His protocols were beginning to ping requesting to open his interface panel…eventually it would automatically open if his arousal went much higher. Megatronus could smell the aroma of his own body’s arousal and that of his assistant. Megatronus felt confused horror at the situation and sat up abruptly throwing the young Orion off of him onto the floor of Megatronus’ recharge room.

“What in the Pit do you think you are doing, Orion?” Megatronus tone was brusque and angry from the confused emotions running through his spark and processor. Why now in the waning years of his middle vorns would his protoform decide to awaken to desire by being molested in recharge by a severely overcharged mech barely out of his youngling vorns?

Orion looked up at Megatronus from the floor with confusion. Megatronus noticed his optics were bright with lust and overcharge. “Touching you, Megatronus. I want you.” Orion stood and wrapped his arms around the old gladiator’s neck and tried to kiss him.

Megatronus stiffened at the younger mech’s attempts and gently pushed him away. “You are overcharged, Orion, and a very young mech. You have no idea what you want. I don’t want anyone and never have. You know this very well, Orion.” 

Megatronus was confused at his own raging desire and the uncommon forwardness of his assistant. He had never thought of Orion as a mech being desirable or desiring…just his loyal, dependable and trustworthy assistant.

Orion’s optics narrowed in hurt. “That is not true, Megatronus. I may be overcharged, but I am not a sparkling without any idea of interfacing. I want you and have since I met you. It took being overcharged to get over being shy with you.” Orion glanced down and then stiffened his back struts in anger over being rejected.

“You lie, Megatronus. You may have never wanted anyone before, but you definitely want me. Your interface panel is burning to the touch. I can smell your arousal. You are a coward who doesn’t want to admit that you can desire after so long…” 

Orion didn’t get the chance to finish his thoughts. Megatronus backhanded him so strongly and quickly Orion did not have a chance to back up or defend himself. When Orion came to himself he found himself on the floor against the wall opposite the berth. His cheek strut hurt fiercely, and the protoform around his left optic was beginning to swell shut and he could taste energon on his glossa from a cut to his lip plates. Megatronus was standing above him trembling in barely suppressed rage. He spoke in a low rumble.

“I have killed others for less of an insult, Orion. I have been alive long before you were a twinkle in your parent’s optics. I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a sparkling who has his first itch and can’t find a partner to scratch it. I will overlook this incident because you are overcharged and it has scrambled your processor. Get your aft up and go to the medic to get some coolant into your systems before you dehydrate from purging your waste tanks and fuel tank. Go back to your berth room and recharge. When you wake, go walk off this foolishness and overcharge effects in the gardens. I will speak to you later in the day.” 

Megatronus figured having Orion sober up would alleviate some of this mess also having the young mech away from him for the day would help Megatronus clear his processor of foolishness he was much too old to indulge in. He turned his back to the young mech crumpled at his peds and went into his wash room. He went to the fridgidarium pool and sat in it. The icy cold water helped to calm his overwrought systems and processor. Megatronus interface systems finally cycled down but left a dull ache of congestion from unfulfilled desire in both his spike and valve. Megatronus made his way back to the recharge room noting that Orion had the good sense to follow direction and leave. He threw himself on his berth and stared at the ceiling trying to fall back into recharge. Primus and Unicron must be falling over in peals of laughter over this Megatronus thought as he slid back into a fitful recharge full of fluxes of his assistant.

Orion sat for a breem on the floor of the recharge room shaking in humiliation. He had never been rejected so completely and violently before. The coolant burned down his left cheek strut and in his lip plates as tears of pain and anger overflowed his optics. Rage boiled in the young mechs lines. He would not be treated like a yesterday’s detritus to be tossed out of a building. Orion stood and stomped his way to the medic’s chambers and pounded on the door. After a klik, the medic opened up.

“What is Primus’ sake is so important to wake me out of a sound recharge…” The medic stopped mid rant when he saw the sorry state of Orion. 

His cheek strut looked to be broke and the protoform covering it was split. His optic had swollen shut and his lip plate was split, also. Orion looked to be overcharged and had been crying judging from the wetness on the young mech’s faceplates and the trembling in his protoform. Orion had a murderous glint in his good optic.

“What happened to you, Orion?” the medic pulled the young mech into his quarters and sat him down. A quick scan showed that Orion was still severely overcharged as well as overheating and dehydrated. The medic quickly inserted an IV line into his venous ports of his coolant system to get hydration back into the young mech and cool his overwrought systems. “That should help you cool down some. Ventilate deeply to help your systems cool down…that’s it.” 

The medic gently patted Orion’s shoulder strut when the young mech began to calm down. He then checked the injuries to Orion’s face plates. The cheek strut was shattered. The derma protoform above it was severely bruised and split in places. The wound was oozing energon. There was a fine, hairline fracture in the young mech’s optic from the force of blunt trauma. Orion’s left upper lip plate was split deeply from the strike and bleeding energon profusely.

“Orion, did you get into a fight with one of the gladiators? I know you were drinking with them and playing gambling games?” He had been there when Megatronus had come into the room and began to yell at the gladiators. He had left quietly and had not seen the purging.

Orion shook his helm in the negative. The medic applied a numbing agent to Orion’s cheek strut and proceeded to set the strut. He then applied a sealing gel that would bond with his derma protoform until the wound healed. He also applied the gel to Orion’s split lip plates.

“This is going to hurt Orion, but I will need to drain the pressure around your optic so I can see how bad the fracture to your optic lens is. I can’t do much to numb it as I need you to be able to move your optic and focus.” The medic explained as he lanced the energon hematoma. Energon and other fluids spurt from the wound. Orion gasped in pain but did not pull away. Orion looked up, down, left and right as well as focus on close and far objects as the medic examined the optic. The medic put a few drops of medicine into the lens.

“Nothing but time will heal the lens fracture. You are lucky it wasn’t major. We don’t have funds to replace optics or optic lens. Now, if you weren’t fighting…did one of the gladiators try to force you to interface…?”

Orion flinched at that. “No…actually I was rather brutally rejected…” Orion ventilated deeply to calm the pain in his spark. 

“You should tell Megatronus…he doesn’t take kindly to his staff being mauled…”

Orion looked like he was having a spark attack. “No…I’ll…I am okay…I am going to recharge. I have orders from Megatronus to recharge and take the day off…”

“You do that Orion. Rest.” The medic was worried about Orion, but if the young mech did not want to talk to him or Megatronus, then there was not much that he could do.

Orion rose shakily and made his way to his recharge room. Once the door slid shut, he leaned against it and gave in to the pain radiating from his spark. Orion chirred, clicked and sobbed. He had a bad case of infatuation and hero worship toward the old gladiator, and he could not bear the thought of staying a klik longer where he was so obviously not wanted or be humiliated again by Megatronus pretending nothing happened and treating Orion like he was nothing more than a drone. It had been a fool’s errand to come here. The Senate and Council had been closer to the mark than Orion would like to have admitted about the brutality of the gladiator, but they were way off the mark when it came to revolution. Orion rubbed his cheek and tried to stop crying. Orion gathered up a few of his personal possessions and cleaned the room leaving data pads and other odds and ends collected in his time at the Ludus Megatronus on the desk. The last thing he removed was the medallion that all of the ludus wore showing their allegiance to the ludus and their position that allowed them to enter and move around the various arenas and coliseums when there were spectacles. He laid it on the desk beside the pictures, data pads and other memorabilia he was not taking. The pain in his spark was too great to be reminded of it.

Orion set a time delayed data burst to Megatronus notifying him of Orion’s immediate resignation and vacating of the premises as well as where to send his outstanding pay credits. Orion quietly left the ludus in the waning hours of the night cycle and made his way to the ground bridge to return to Iacon and try to pick up the pieces of his life. He knew Alpha Trion would take him back in with open arms in the Hall of Records as he only sent Orion at the behest of the Council on behalf of the Prime and the Senate. Orion would complete his training as a scribe and life would go on. Megatronus would live or die as he chose, but Orion could not be part of it.

Megatronus woke some time later by the light of the sun shining in the window. He growled in pain as his processor pounded from lack or recharge and the whirlwind of emotions he had gone through. He grabbed a couple of cubes from his private rations and made his way to the coliseum to find his gladiators working hard at cleaning. The all stopped abruptly and faced the lanista. Megatronus proceeded to glossa lash all of his gladiators on the foolishness that went on the night before omitting any references to what had happened later that evening in his recharge room. He threatened them all with a lashing personally if anything ever happened again. To their surprise, Megatronus began to work beside them cleaning. He needed to work off the excess energy, confusion and anger over the situation so he could think clearly on how to deal with Orion. After they had cleaned the arena, underground grottos and the surrounding streets and areas, Megatronus then began training and sparring with his gladiators. He hadn’t had any hand to hand with any of them in sometime, and he wanted to assess their abilities first hand. He also admitted to himself that he was stalling for time to avoid Orion. He spent better part of the afternoon arguing with his gladiators and correcting perceived mistakes in their form and fighting. They were all aching and tired when the sun began to touch the horizon. 

They were walking back to the ludus when Megatronus stiffened like an energon blade had been thrust into his spark and he snarled the vilest curses. He broke into an actual run leaving the stunned gladiators and staff with their jaw plates hanging to their neck struts. Megatronus sprinted back to the villa urbanus and tried to key in the override code to Orion’s recharge room. His digits shook so badly he could not get the pass code correct and in a fit of unmitigated rage tore the door from the frame and threw it down the hall near squashing one of the servants of the urbanus. The servant gave a squawk and ran seeing the mood of his master. With ventilations screaming to cool his systems, Megatronus entered Orion’s recharge room to find it completely clean and in order as if the young mech had never been there. Then he noticed on the desk, a small stack of data pads and other odds and ends. Megatronus’ spark clenched at the ludus medallion laying on the desk along with photos and other small trinkets. Megatronus looked into the data pads looking for a personal note and found nothing. In a furious rage, he upended the desk sending everything flying against the wall in small explosions and then proceeded to rend the berth from its foundations and tear the room down. He turned to the door and saw his gladiators and staff looking at him with horrified expressions.

“This is your entire fault!” Megatronus snarled as he lunged at his gladiators. They scattered like leaves on the wind knowing that if their lanista caught any of them, they would be offlined in a terrible and painful fashion. He charged down to the medic’s quarters and threw open the door.

“You!” Megatronus snarled at the medic.

The medic looked at the maniacal gladiator and saw death in his optics.

“What…what is it?” The medic spoke with a low tone trying to soothe the monster coming undone before him.

“Why did you not tell me that Orion planned to leave me?” Megatronus snarled sending oral lubricant flying into the face of the medic. The medic did not wipe the fluids away wary of tipping the gladiator over into a maelstrom of violence.

“I did not know. He said nothing to me…only that he was going to recharge.” The medic was shaking.

Megatronus turned to leave. “Lanista, where are you going?”

“To retrieve Orion!” Megatronus snarled.

At the risk of his own offlining the medic spoke to the turned back of the retreating gladiator, “Master, you are overwrought. You cannot go into Iacon looking like you are going to murder the city. You’ll be arrested at the least and crucified at the worst. Furthermore, do you even know where he is at….then there is the fact that he is a free citizen and not a slave…you cannot collect a free mech that has no desire to be here…?”

Megatronus stopped and abruptly smashed his fists into the wall and proceeded to beat great holes into the metal and stonework screaming and snarling the whole time. He beat the wall until he was too exhausted to lift his fists again and slid to the floor. He put his helm to the broken wall and just ventilated heavily.

The medic warily approached his master. “Megatronus, please get up on a berth so I can attend to your wounds and get some coolant and energon into your systems.”

Megatronus looked up at the medic with dull crimson eyes and dumbly stumbled to the berth. The first thing the medic did was inject a strong sedative into the old gladiator. He had no desire to weather another berserker rage. Megatronus fell into recharge mumbling Orion’s name. The medic scanned Megatronus and was appalled at the wounds. His hands were little more than mangled metal and shorting circuits. He has shredded his lip plates with his fangs raging and his voice coder was fried. In addition to that, there were pieces of the wall and other debris lodged deep into Megatronus armor and protoform. The medic shook his helm and ventilated deeply. He was going to be repairing his master for many joors this evening. He hooked up IV lines of coolant and energon and was beginning to clean out the debris when the assistant lanista came in.

“How is he?” 

“Sedated. I am cleaning out his wounds and will begin on repairs shortly.”

“The gladiators have all fled the ludus and are in hiding around Kaon in fear for their lives. The servants and cleaners are hiding in the villa rusitcus yammering on about the lanista going mad. What happened?”

The medic shrugged. “I don’t have all the answers, but I do know that Orion had an altercation with someone last night. He wouldn’t say who. He said he was going to recharge after I attended to his injuries. Later this afternoon, I hear bellowing and destruction so loud that I thought Unicron had come for visit. The servants commed me that Megatronus was destroying Orion’s recharge room. In the next klik, he was in here screaming about Orion leaving. When I pointed out he could not go collect Orion, Megatronus came undone and beat the wall in. I now have him sedated. I can only guess that Orion left without leaving word or that he sent a delayed data burst after he had left.”

“Megatronus went nuts over a high caste secretary leaving?” the assistant lanista looked incredulous.

“I swear by Primus it is all true. I don’t know what caused this…but I am worried about the state of his processor. I can’t keep him sedated forever, and I cannot let him out if he is going to destroy the ludus and massacre us all.” The medic looked scared and confused.

“Repair Megatronus. We’ll have to assess his processor state when he awakes. I don’t think our master will take kindly to being trussed up do you?” The assistant lanista asked the medic pointedly.

“You are correct.”

“I have to go collect our wayward gladiators and get the servants back to work.” The assistant lanista turned to leave dismissing the medic to do his work.

The medic worked on his master late into the night repairing all of the major and minor damage. He then cleaned and polished the gladiator’s protoform and armor trying to stall for time. Eventually, there was nothing left to do. He slowed the drip of sedation and waited in trepidation for his master to awaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatronus came to awareness slowly. His processor felt foggy and his emotions were far away. He couldn’t quite remember where he was or what he was doing. He un-shuttered his optics and saw the ceiling of the medic’s quarters. Memories started to slowly return to his processor. Orion had left him. Pain and anger pulsed deeply in his spark then it slowly died down to a blissful numbness. He saw the medic looking over him with nervous optics.

“What have you done to me, medic?” Megatronus’ words were slurred. Megatronus tried to rise but he couldn’t coordinate his limbs to move.

“You severely damaged yourself raging, lanista. I had to sedate you to repair you. I just finished the last of the repairs and the sedation drip is slowing down. You will come out of it soon."

“Turn it off now!” Megatronus hated sedation and its effects on him. He hated being out of control of his own being.

“No, master. We need to talk while you are still relatively calm from the sedative. You can kill me later if you wish.” The medic shuddered at his own words.

Megatronus growled, “I may just do that. What do you want to talk about?”

“Did you strike Orion? When I was speaking to him while doing repairs, I tried to find out if one of the gladiators had hit him or tried to force an interface…he said no. I told him he needed to talk to you about the incident. He looked like he was having a spark attack at the mention of your name. He left quietly and quickly. So?”

Megatronus looked sheepish. The medic took a quick picture of that in his processor. He could laugh at the old gladiator’s expression later. “Yes, I struck him. He was overcharged and purged the night cycle of the spectacle. I took him to my recharge room to clean him up and watch over him. He purged in his recharge. I helped get him cleaned and comfortable then we both went back into recharge. Later, I was awakened from recharge to find Orion molesting me.”

“Ah…well Orion does know that you have no desire, master. I find it odd that he would have been molesting you. He wouldn’t hurt a butterfly in the organic gardens or a buzz beetle in the crystal gardens.”

Megatronus turned his optics away from the medic and stared at the ceiling. He did not relish telling the medic the rest of it, but there may be a medical reason to his unnatural desire for the young mech.

“I…I woke to find myself aroused and hungering for Orion. I reacted badly to the situation and struck Orion. Why would my desire awaken so late in my life? Is there something wrong with my protoform, spark or processor?” Megatronus was confused and uncertain and reacting with anger.

“I ran many scans over your entire system while repairing you. There are no glitches, viruses or other abnormalities in your spark, protoform or processor, Megatronus.” The medic was shocked to his spark over Megatronus’ confession. Primus had an odd sense of humor if Megatronus was feeling desire this late in life.

Megatronus looked hopeless for a moment then a look of grim determination settled over him. “You can unhook me from the sedatives, medic, I am not going to murder any of you. Although, I should murder my gladiators. They caused all of this with their drinking.”

The medic turned off the slow drip of sedatives and watched as the affects wore off of Megatronus. He sat up but made no moves to attack the medic. He looked at his hands noticing they were in pristine condition. “Thank you for the repairs.” Megatronus reluctantly said.

“The assistant lanista is in the process of collecting your gladiators. The free ones may be resigning…the slaves will be brought back. The servants and cleaners have returned the villa urbanus and are working. Don’t be surprised if avoid you…you were like Unicron incarnated earlier and scared the spark out of all of us.”

Megatronus flinched at that and commed his assistant lanista, “Are my gladiators rounded up?”

The assistant lanista responded, “I am glad to hear you are in your senses, master. I have rounded up the gladiators from all around Kaon. One of your freed gladiators refuses to return. Everyone else is accounted for. They refuse to return to the villa rusticus in the ludus for fear of their lives. They are recharging in the grottos under the coliseum.”

Megatronus groaned at the information. He had made a real mess of his ludus and now his staff and gladiators were in fear of him. It had taken him vorns to prove his trustworthiness and honor to them and had blown it up in the few joors of one solar cycle.   
He opened the common communication line that all of his staff and gladiators used, “I apologize for my unnatural and violent reactions late last solar cycle. I swear by Primus I will not harm any of you. Please return to your quarters in the ludus. I have been honorable in my dealing with all of you these many vorns; please allow me a lapse in good judgment this once. If any of you wish to be freed from your services, data burst me. To my gladiators that are not free mechs, if you wish, you may be freed and your contracts going forward will be legally null and void.”

Megatronus knew he was probably bankrupting the ludus but he could not in all good conscience make those who were terrified of him stay on. He ruled with honor and loyalty and rarely used fear or brutal punishments unless all other avenues had been exhausted. He was amazed that he received no data bursts asking for severance of pay or freedom. He received a few comms back saying the gladiators and servants were returning. Megatronus took shaky ventilation and sent silent prayers of gratitude to Primus.

The medic passed a cube of mid-grade energon to Megatronus. “Drink this. You systems are still auto-repairing the minor damage.”

Megatronus sipped the energon quietly his thoughts returning aggressively to Orion.

The medic seemed to read his thoughts, “What are you going to do about Orion?”

“I don’t know…I want him back as my assistant. He is good at what he does, and my business ventures have expanded exponentially since I took him on. Personally…I don’t know…”

“Judging by your reactions, I’d say you want him badly.” The medic spoke gently.

Megatronus growled at that idea. He had been beyond infuriated that Orion left. Orion was his! Megatronus dropped the energon cube half full of energon at that thought. It shattered on the tile floor sending shards of crystal and gouts of energon all over his peds and that of the medic.

“Oh Primus…Orion was right…I am a coward.” Megatronus mumbled more to himself than the medic.

“He called you a coward…Primus, I am surprised all the came off with was a broken cheek strut and cracked optic.” The medic was shocked at the audacity of the young mech. Orion had quiet strength and a lot of dignity but he could be foolhardy.

Megatronus winced at the medic’s words, “I broke his cheek strut and optic?”

“Well that usually happens when you punch someone in the face, Megatronus.”

“I didn’t punch him…Unicron damn me…I had forgotten he does not have the protoform or modifications of a gladiator…I slapped him for his presumptions. He called me a coward when I rejected him in the face of my obvious desire and arousal.”

“I can’t say that I blame Orion for leaving then. I would not take such a brutal and complete rejection of my affections well, either.”

“Affections? He was overcharged with a hunger, medic.”

The medic gave Megatronus a look that suggested the old gladiator’s processor was getting dim. “He worships the ground you walk on and has since he came here. He has politely turned down the attentions of some of the gladiators.”

Megatronus growled at the idea of anyone else touching the young mech and dug his claws deeply into the medical berth, “Who?”

The medic saw Megatronus was working himself into a rage again. “I’ll not tell you. Your gladiators trust you to come back. If you try to maul them over flirting with Orion, they will all leave, and the ludus will be out of business.”

Megatronus ventilated deeply and tried to get himself under control. “I didn’t know Orion was taken with me…”

“Megatronus, are you daft? He sought you out after work to talk to for you joors. When was the last time he took time off to see his family even on his days off? He worked with the gardener with the organic and inorganic gardens to beautify them and expand them when he found you loved them so. He would have moved the Well and the Pit for you. Everyone in this ludus knows you were his world…it would seem except you.”

Megatronus looked like he had been pole axed. “Oh Primus, I have fragged up badly. I have to go to Iacon and talk to him.”

Megatronus tried to rise and the medic gently pushed him back down. Megatronus arched an optic strut at that. “You are getting presumptuous in your advanced age, medic.”

“I am loyal to you, Megatronus. You bought me and freed me from a brutal lanista. I am a freed mech because of you. I will always put your well being first. I have never seen you so out of control. You are not processing clearly. Even in your fighting days, I never saw you lose control of your emotions in the spectacles much less in your role as lanista of this ludus. In the space of one solar cycle, you have destroyed Orion’s recharge room, destroyed a wall in my medical quarters, and scared the gladiators and staff out of vorns of their existence over your assistant. You need to calm down. I would suggest that you take a few orns before you try to contact Orion to figure out yourself. I would also suggest that you remember he is not a possession and will not take kindly to you trying to dominate him.”

Megatronus flinched at the medic’s words but saw the wisdom in them. “I will do as you say.” 

Megatronus rose to leave the medic’s quarters. He went to his recharge room and lay down. He wasn’t ready to face his gladiators and staff just yet. He turned to his side and stared at the wall beside the berth. Orion.

Orion had returned to Iacon that evening and made his way back to the Hall of Records. Alpha Trion was waiting for him after receiving the data burst. Orion had received many strange looks at his poor appearance when he stepped clear of the ground bridge. He made his way resolutely ignoring the pointed looks. He hadn’t contacted his Carrier. He couldn’t stand the idea of his Carrier’s smothering attention and treating him like a sparkling. His Carrier tried to compensate for his Sire’s lack of love and attention for either one of them by smothering and spoiling Orion. His Sire…well his Sire had never shown interest in Orion and was not likely to develop any interest, especially now. 

When Orion saw Alpha Trion standing on the steps to the portico to the Hall, Orion felt his resolve break. Alpha Trion stepped down to the ground level and gently embraced the young mech as his emotions let go. Alpha Trion quietly led the distraught Orion back into the Hall nodding at the young mech’s stuttered explanation of what had gone so horribly wrong in Kaon. Alpha Trion had never tried to treat Orion like a sparkling or smother him with tradition and etiquette. Alpha Trion had always listened to the young mech and treated him as an equal even though he was trillions of vorns older than Orion. 

Alpha Trion gently sat the young mech down on a large lounging couch and took a cleaning cloth from his storage and handed it to Orion. “Wipe your optics, Orion. Let me get you some low grade energon. We can talk more after you have calmed down and fueled.”

Orion nodded numbly and mechanically cleaned his face plates wincing from the stinging pain of his injuries. Alpha Trion returned shortly with a small cube of energon and gave it to Orion. Orion sipped on it, hiccupping and sobbing in pain from time to time. Orion finally finished the cube of energon and fell pensively quiet remembering Megatronus.

“Orion, you are welcome back here in your former position and pay. Your recharge room is also waiting for you. You can tell me about what you learned so that I can prepare a report for the Council after solar rise.”

“I’d just as soon get it over with. The truth is that Megatronus is brutal but he doesn’t seem to be preparing for any uprising or revolution.” Orion absently rubbed his cheek plate and began to sob again as he data burst details of his professional activities and observations to Alpha Trion.

“Did he do that to you?” Alpha Trion asked gently. He was raging inside at the pain of his favorite student scribe as he quickly processed what Orion had burst him.

“Yes, he struck me because I desired him, and he would not have me even though he wanted me.”

Alpha Trion was surprised at Orion’s words. Everyone knew that Megatronus had no desire. Halogen lamented it enough when Megatronus was his concubine. “Are you sure? Megatronus has never shown desire for any mech or femme.”

Orion stiffened at his mentor’s questions, “I got overcharged at a celebration party at the first spectacle he had me attend…Megatronus said it was because I was a good fit for him and he would be keeping me on…I don’t remember much...I do remember purging my fuel and waste tanks on Megatronus and later being cleaned by him…”

Alpha Trion made a small sound of astonishment at the idea of an overcharged Orion.

Orion gave him a knowing look, “A bad idea in hindsight as I don’t drink, but I wanted to fit so badly…was that so wrong?” He looked to Alpha Trion for reassurance.

“No, Orion. It was not wrong to want to be a part of the camaraderie of the ludus, but you should have stopped drinking when you started to feel its effects.” Alpha Trion chided gently.

Orion nodded, “I woke some time later in Megatronus’ embrace. He was in recharge. I turned over to look at him…he is beautiful…I wanted him from the beginning…I began to touch him…touch turned into more…his interface panel began to warm and lubricant to flow down his thighs…he woke and threw me off…I tried to kiss him and he pushed me away…he said I didn’t know what I wanted and that he didn’t desire…I called him a coward and he struck me….oh, Alpha Trion…he liked me…we got along great…he is a strong mech…hard…but just…and good…do you have any inkling of what has happened to him in his long life? It has been terrible for him.”

“Actually, Orion. I do know a great deal about Megatronus. This is the Great Hall of Records. We keep records on the great and small throughout the Empire. I have optics and audios all over the place that report and supply video feeds. Megatronus’ life had been very hard, and it has made him brutal. He is just as you say…but he is not gentle. He also has never desired much to the anger and disappointment of Halogen who was obsessed with Megatronus. If Megatronus found desire with you, it may have upset the very image of himself. I don’t doubt he reacted badly and resorted to violence…it is all he knows.”

Orion just nodded and looked lost. Alpha Trion realized that the young mech had been in love with the gladiator despite the differences in their caste and temperaments and was spark broken.

“You loved him?” Alpha Trion asked gently.

Orion looked uncertain then nodded, “Yes. I tried to remain detached when I went to the ludus, but I…he…we have so much in common despite our differences in rank and spark…and what is different is interesting and engaging. He is so strong, Alpha Trion. Megatronus survived and even thrived despite the evil done to him…what has destroyed other mechs and femmes he has overcome.”

Orion began to chirr, buzz and click in pain remembering the happy evenings he had spent with Megatronus talking. He had ruined it.

Alpha Trion ventilated deeply at his protégé’s spark break. “Go recharge, Orion. There is no cure for spark break but time. I had my reservations about sending you in on behest of the Prime and the Council. I am sorry you are hurting. I’ll prepare the report and data burst it to the Council. I will omit anything about your aborted desire for Megatronus.”

Orion nodded and rose to return to his former recharge room. Alpha Trion began to prepare the report to the Council about Megatronus. Alpha Trion hoped that with time, Orion would move on and become a historian-scribe.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatronus was miserable. He worked to late joors every solar cycle trying to catch up on work orders, billing, supplies and a myriad of other administrative duties that he had heavily relied on Orion to accomplish in his brief time at the ludus. He had hardly any time to actually follow the gladiators and spectacles. His assistant lanista had to take on more and more of the actual day to day running of the ludus, and still, Megatronus was falling behind. He was barely recharging or fueling. Still no matter how hard he worked his thoughts kept cycling back to Orion. 

It was becoming apparent to Megatronus that he was deeply enamored of the young mech, but due to his lack of experience both in relationships and interfacing other than rape by Halogen, he hadn’t understood his own motivations for seeking the young mech out to spend time with him. In hindsight, he was a fool, but he just didn’t know what to say or do for Orion to return to him. He had hoped by working he would eventually get past an infatuation he was much too old to be indulging in, but the smallest things would remind him of Orion. Butterflies and buzz beetles in the gardens, the smell of high grade, even the ludus medallion all would evoke painful nostalgia for Megatronus.

The gladiators and the staff of the ludus as well as his other business associates began to avoid Megatronus at all costs. He was moody and prone to violence only to cycle back to surly apologetics only to begin again. It was beginning to affect business and the state of affairs could not continue. One night cycle, the medic decided to make an unannounced visit to Megatronus’ office where he knew the old gladiator was neck struts deep in invoices.

The medic pinged to enter and heard his master growl, “What the frag do you want, medic? I am busy.”

The medic opened the door and offered a cube of energon to his master and sat down on a chair. “Here’s some energon. You are working yourself ragged. This has to stop, lanista. You have been at his for orns now and still you crave Orion. You need to go to Iacon and speak to him.”

Megatronus gave the medic a murderous look and threw the invoice data pads against the wall, “A pray tell…what in the Pit should I say to him…I love you and get down on one knee with flowers and crystals from the gardens and beg him to return?”

The medic laughed at that and it seemed to diffuse Megatronus’ anger. “Master, if you did that, all of Cybertron would collapse in spark attack. Orion loved you for yourself. Just go to Iacon and talk to him. The worst he could say is that he doesn’t wish to return. You would be no worse off than now.”

Megatronus did not trust himself to say the right words, and he was very afraid of rejection from the only mech he had ever desired and maybe even loved.

“Master, if not for you, then do it for the ludus. The ludus is losing credits as we cannot entice free citizens to join anymore and our slave gladiators fight so poorly that Kaon is not coming to see them anymore either here or in other venues. Vendors are starting to break contracts with the arena rather than deal with your wrath, and shops and other businesses we have invested interests in are starting to look for patronage in other places. Everyone is losing faith in you. If this continues, we will be bankrupt and homeless within the vorn.”

Megatron groaned at hearing what he already knew put so bluntly. He ventilated deeply and covered his face. “Fine, I will go in the morning.”

“Master, you would do better going in the evening as that is when the Hall of Records closes. You can also clean yourself up. You are a sight.”

It was true. Megatronus had never been particularly attentive to his appearance except when performing in the spectacles or doing business, but his appearance had slid form slightly unkempt to slovenly. There was no fresh wax left on his armor, and there were actually areas that were worn down to the primer. He had all manner of grit and dust in his protoform and joints. He smelled of rancid grease and his joints ground and whined from the corrosion in them. The medic could not remember the last time Megatronus had a chemical or oil bath and been maintenanced since Orion had left.

Megatronus glanced at himself and realized he looked like a homeless mech not the owner and operator of one of the most lucrative ludii in the city-state and partner in a myriad of other businesses.

“Alright, medic. I will be down to your quarters for cleaning and maintenance. I don’t even know where Orion lives. His resignation only had an account for his due pay to be paid to.”

“You know he works at the Hall of Records and was studying to be a historian scribe. He probably lives in the quarters at the Hall.”

Megatronus perked up at that information and stood up. “Let’s get to the baths. I ache all over.”

The medic was overjoyed to see Megatronus taking some interest in life and led his master to the oil baths. Megatronus groaned in pleasure as he sunk into the oil and additive rich bath. He noted the filth lifting from him. Primus, he was as filthy as the miner he was all those vorns ago. The medic joined Megatronus in the bath and proceeded to clean his master and do minor repairs. When Megatronus left the bath, the medic maintenanced his protoform and detailed his armor. Megatronus felt better physically than he had in many orns.

“Master, may I make a suggestion?” The medic was nervous.

“What?”

“I would suggest that you remove the claws and barbs on your armor. You would be less intimidating in Iacon.”

“Hmm…you may be correct. I will remove the claws and the barbs, but I refuse to neither wear indoor armor of a weakling nor wear makeup paints or perfumes.”

“I would never suggest that you do so, Master.” The medic helped to remove the viciously sharp claw upgrades from Megatronus’ digits and the barbs and blades that adorned his armor. He finished painting and waxing Megatronus and pulled up a holo-mirror. Megatronus looked at himself. He still had his dental fangs and could not remove those upgrades. He was still heavily armored but much less fearsome to look upon.

“Go recharge master. Let the assistant lanista and his subordinates take care of business. You need to recharge so that your auto-repair can finish the minor issues and you can be clear in processor to speak to Orion. Here, take this cube of mid-grade.”

Megatronus gave the medic a knowing look, “Spiked my energon with a sedative?

The medic laughed ruefully as he had done it a few times when Megatronus absolutely refused to recharge and was close to collapse. “Yes master. It is only a light sedative to help you rest nothing strong.” The medic had been beaten for his presumption before, but Megatronus seemed to be in a forgiving mood and chuckled as he drained the cube and left for his berth room.

“Pray to Primus that my endeavors be fruitful, medic.”

“I will, master.” The medic was sincere. After Megatronus left for recharge, the medic took a few precious gems from his savings and took them to the temple of Primus on the grounds and laid the votive offerings on the altar before Primus praying fervently for Megatronus. 

Alpha Trion was worried about his protégé. Orion was quiet and withdrawn. He had become little more than a ghost around the Hall. He attended to his duties and apprenticeship, but when all was done, Orion returned to his room; or if his roommate was there, he would go out into the crystal gardens and stare blankly at the sky. He absolutely refused to participate in any of the social activities or celebrations around Iacon or within the Hall of Records itself. Alpha Trion had hoped as the orns passed, Orion would find closure to the aborted near relationship with Megatronus in Kaon, but instead he had fallen despondent. Alpha Trion pinged Orion.

“I want you to meet me after you finish with your research, Orion.”

“Yes.”

A few joors later Orion quietly let himself into his mentor’s study, sat quietly and stared morosely at his hands. Alpha Trion ventilated heavily at Orion’s demeanor.

“Orion, this has to stop. You cannot continue to grieve like this.”

Orion only nodded and continued to stare at his hands. Alpha Trion rose from his desk and went to stand in front of protégé and gently grabbed his shoulders.

“Look at me, Orion.” Alpha Trion said.

Orion looked up at his mentor with blank, uncaring optics. Alpha Trion pulled Orion into a strong embrace and held him. Orion’s ventilations came in hitches and sobs. “It hurts so much, Alpha Trion.”

Alpha Trion had no words of wisdom for the distraught young mech. He had no experience with someone who could not seem to move past a failed relationship. He had only read of such things in old legends and ballads. He only held the Orion. Orion clung to him sobbing and shuddering. Orion fell into a light recharge to soothing spark beat of his mentor. Alpha Trion stared at the setting sun through the window of the Hall. He was going to have to release Orion from his apprenticeship and send him to one of his villas in the countryside so Orion could rest his processor and spark. He couldn’t send Orion to his Carrier or Sire as their reactions to Orion’s predicament would probably push the young mech over into suicide. Alpha Trion disentangled himself from the resting Orion and put a warming blanket over him. He was about to comm his villa in the countryside when one of his apprentices came in.

“Master, we have a visitor at the door demanding to see Orion.” The apprentice seemed overwhelmed. Alpha Trion scowled. His Carrier had better not have come here looking for Orion again. Orion was not a substitute for his Sire.

“I’ll meet the visitor at the foyer.” Alpha Trion rose and went to see this “visitor.” It was not Orion’s Carrier standing in the window of the foyer watching the moons of Cybertron rise.

“What to do you want, Megatronus?” Alpha Trion recognized the large gladiator although he had cleaned up his appearance.

Megatronus turned from the window and came optic to optic with Alpha Trion. He was a little overwhelmed at meeting one of the oldest Cybertronians in existence. Legend says he was around when the Thirteen had been among the living. He was spry and lithe for all his great years. Megatronus was expecting a doddering, mostly senile geriatric for the elusive archivist. Halogen was in much worse shape, and he was nowhere near the age of the Alpha Trion.

“I came to speak to Orion, sir.” Megatronus was trying to be polite knowing he would catch more buzz beetles with crystals than rocks.

“You will leave now, Megatronus. I will not allow you to further hurt Orion.” Alpha Trion turned to leave the foyer dismissing the gladiator.

Megatronus growled, “I have not come all this way to be turned away by you, archivist. I’ll rend you limb from limb if you try to stop me from speaking to Orion.” Megatronus flared his armor and slid into a fighting posture. 

“You dare to threaten me, youngling!” Alpha Trion yelled advancing toward the gladiator. He may be old, but he was not without skills that have been long forgotten by Cybertronians. He would teach this young upstart a lesson he would not soon forget.

Megatronus optics widened and he blankly stared past Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion turned to see Orion in the archway. “Alpha Trion, stop please. I will speak to Megatronus.” Orion’s optics were bright with a swirl of emotions, and he was leaning against the arch like his legs were going to give out at any moment.

“Orion…” Alpha Trion walked up to the young mech. Orion shook his helm and pushed Alpha Trion to the side. Alpha Trion stepped into main hall from the foyer and slid into the shadows. He would not leave Orion unattended no matter what the young mech wanted.

Megatronus and Orion drank in the sight of the other. Neither had words for the moment. Megatronus saw the scars on Orion’s cheek strut and lip plate from where he had struck him, and his spark clenched in pain. Orion could see that Megatronus had removed the claws, blades and barbs off his armor and had taken the time to buff out the scratches on his armor. He looked better than he had at any time Orion had been at the ludus.

Megatronus walked slowly to Orion and lifted a shaking hand to touch the scars. “I…I…am so sorry Orion.” Megatronus voice coder was thick with emotions and he could barely whisper the words as he tried to gently caress the faceplates of Orion.

Orion leaned into Megatronus’ touch. “Why have you come, Megatronus?” Hope was burning hot in his spark, but he had to hear what Megatronus had to say.

Megatronus ventilated deeply to try to calm his raging emotions. “I want you, Orion. You are right. I am a coward. I am afraid of desiring you and perhaps loving you…I am not gentle Orion nor do I know how to court you with grace…please come back with me and give me a chance…oh Orion, I have been miserable without you…”

Orion ran his hands gently across the taller mech’s chest plates reliving the memories of that night, “I love you, Megatronus…”

Megatronus gasped at the declaration. It confused him to no end. “Why? I am older than you…a broken down, freed gladiator slave…hard…cruel…I have no experience with softer emotions…or making love…I can’t be what you deserve…you are gentle, talented and beautiful…you could have anyone…”

Orion placed gentle fingers on Megatronus’ lip plates silencing him. “I love you for yourself. You are hard and brutal but just and honorable. You are not gentle but you are capable of kindness and compassion…the loyalty of your ludus is proof…you are honest in dealings with others…you may not be what I deserve, but you are who I want.”

Orion wrapped his arms around Megatronus and leaned against his chest plates. Megatronus slowly wrapped his arms around Orion and rest his cheek plates against the helm of the younger mech. They drank in the presence of the other. Alpha Trion could see that the old gladiator loved Orion even if he didn’t know it and would worship the young mech for eternity. Megatronus and Orion fulfilled what lacked in the other and completed the other in ways he hadn’t seen in millions of vorns. Alpha Trion stepped from the shadows.

“You are free to go, Orion. Primus go with you and bless you both.”

Both mechs looked with gratitude at the old mech and turned to depart. Megatronus wrapped his arm around Orion and led him from the Hall of Records. They would retrieve Orion’s few possessions later. Megatronus led Orion out into the Cybertronian night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to keep the characters in their roles as found in Exodus and Prime. However, I am going to depart from cannon for Soundwave in this story as I cannot believe a disproportionate, delicate Cybertronian almost defeated Megatronus in the gladiatorial pits. There is also the fact of Soundwave’s telepathy and symbionts. Being as this story is set in a Romanized Cybertron, I am going to make a logical decision on what to with Soundwave.

Megatronus and Orion walked the streets of Iacon slowly making their way back to the ground bridge to Kaon which was located in one of the more derelict and run down sections of Iacon near the smelting pits where criminals and those who had offended Primus and Unicron were disposed of without the proper funeral rites condemning their sparks to become Larvae. Megatronus and Orion fell into avid conversation about all that had transpired since they last saw the other. Every so often Orion or Megatronus would reach out and touch the other to affirm that they were together. They received many curious looks or disdainful stares from passerbys over such familiarity between such disparate stations in society that were so obviously close. As the couple made their way closer to the ground bridge and was passing near the smelting pits, Megatronus pulled Orion against him and wrapped his arm tightly around the younger mech. Megatronus fell quiet and watchful as they neared the cursed ground and stopped all conversation.

“What is wrong, Megatronus?” Orion was confused at the abrupt change in demeanor of the old gladiator.

“This area is very dangerous. Many of the scavengers, outcastes, criminals and the desperate live near or in the smelting pits in any of the city states or provinces. The place is also infested with Scraplets and other parasitic vermin. No mechs or femmes come here at night. You are obviously high caste and could be seen as potential prey.” Megatronus armed himself with his gladius as they neared the entrance to the smelting pit. As they passed, Orion and Megatronus could the high pitched keening and wailing of multiple mechs and femmes.

“Someone must be grieving the death of a loved one.” Orion said mournfully.

Megatronus ventilated deeply at the naïveté of Orion. “No, Orion. No one laments the dead during the night on accursed ground in a dangerous area. They are on a death watch. The condemned has been pulled down from the crucifixion pole but has not yet expired. They are trying to keep the Scraplets at bay and guard the dying from being killed by inhabitants of the pit. Let us go and see what is going on. I have guarded more than one death watch in the smelting pit in Kaon.”

Orion was shocked at Megatronus last sentence. “Why would you guard a condemned criminal or the damned of Primus and Unicron?” The very idea was scandalous and heretical.

“Not everyone who is condemned is a reprobate. Many, at least, in Kaon were poor and desperate enough to commit crimes…insofar as the damned of Primus and Unicron…most are political prisoners that are executed or priests that had the audacity to desire or love.”

Megatronus pushed Orion behind him, “Stay behind me, but close.”

Megatronus looked around himself carefully as he made his way into the smelting pit grounds. The atmosphere was a foul, miasma of vapors from the pits and the stench of decay waste from the vermin and the inhabitants that made the smelting pit their home. The glow off the pits gave of a hellish aura of flames and shadows, and Orion could see bits and pieces of the dead floating in the pits not yet broken down. Protoforms of offlined Cybertronians were strewn about the grounds in various states of disassemble or were torn and mangled from Scraplets and other parasites that Orion could hear feeding on the dead. Orion struggled not to purge his fuel tank and run screaming from this nightmare from the Pit of Unicron. Orion noticed that Megatronus was not in the least disturbed by the sights or smells of the place giving credence to Megatronus’ earlier statement of doing death watch in a place much like this forsaken, cursed place.

Megatronus followed the keening. He killed a few Scraplets that tried to attack Orion and him. Megatronus could see the reflections of the fires in the optics of the out-castes and scavengers amid piles of detritus and the dead. They recognized a monster more brutal than themselves and stay hidden amongst the filth and decay of the pit. Megatronus and Orion made their way around a mountain of the dead and recycled materials to find a small group of symbiont Cybertronians circled around a misshapen heap on the edge of the largest smelting pit. 

Megatronus and Orion could see that two of the four symbionts were primitive in protoform. One was felinoid; the other was avian. Megatronus knew the frame was not an indicator of intelligence. Two of the other symbionts were typical Cybertronian frame and judging from their likeness, they were twins. The symbionts noticed the gladiator and the historian and snarled.

“You cannot have him!” The twins shrieked in unison. 

The felinoid began to pace, snarl and hiss at Megatronus and Orion daring them to do their master any harm. The avian screeched and took the sky, dive bombing the two and attempting to scratch and peck Megatronus’ and Orion’s optics out. The twins unsheathed war hammers and war axes and prepared to attack.

Megatronus yelled, “Cease this! I am Megatronus. I have not come to molest the dying but to protect him until he offlines.”

The symbionts stopped attacking and gawped at the gladiator, “Megatronus! What are you doing here in Iacon? We know you, gladiator.” The more aggressive of the twins spoke for the group of symbionts.

Megatronus looked at Orion and said, “To collect someone precious to me. Who are you and who is your master?”

They looked at Megatronus but would not speak. Orion answered, “He is the High Priest and Oracle of Unicron. Those are his symbionts. Ravage is the felinoid. Laserbeak is the avian. Frenzy and Rumble are the typical framed Cybertronians.”

“How do you know?” Frenzy snarled and again prepared to attack.

“I am Orion Pax, apprentice historian-scribe to Alpha Trion.”

The heap on the ground moved and all turned their optics on it. Megatronus knelt down and turned the priest over and groaned at the sight. Orion gagged and purged his fuel tanks. The symbionts began to keen again.

The Oracle was the strangest creature Megatronus had ever seen. He was thin and delicate like the lacewing damselflies that inhabited the lakes in his organic gardens. His optics were a rare shade of amber and his arms were much too long for his frame reaching near his knee joints. He could see the docking outlines for the symbionts to attach to the frame of the Oracle.

It was not his characteristics that had sickened Megatronus and Orion, but the state of his protoform. Half of his face plates and helm had been melted and burned down to the actual Cybertronium struts by caustic acid crystals. Megatronus could see the dentals and glossa through the opening in the side of the Oracle’s face. The left optic was melted and distorted. He would probably be blind in that optic if he survived. His protoform was crisscrossed in deep, ragged tears oozing energon and circuits shorting and shocking through the protoform from being scourged with a flagrum. Derma protoform lay in long ribbons on his chest and back. His shoulder struts had been dislocated from hanging on the crucifixion pole and there were great holes punched through his arms legs from being spiked to the pole. The place where his voice coder would have been was a gaping hole as though it had been ripped out and his interface panel, spike and valve were a melted, burned and torn mass of tubes, circuits, caked energon and dried, peeling transfluids and gestational fluids from the reproductive reservoirs from deep within the Oracle’s protoform. How the Oracle was alive after all of this was a mystery to the old gladiator.

Megatronus grit his dentals and whispered, “What crime was so great as to deserve this?” He cradled the dying Oracle in his arms.

Orion ventilated heavily and spoke, “He defiled himself and the temple of Unicron. This is the punishment.”

The symbionts bristled and cursed. “He did not defile his position or the temple. He was beaten and raped by Halogen and Sentinel’s heirs and then had his voice coder ripped out and left for dead in the temple. He was immediately condemned by the Prime and Council with the Senate following suit.”

Orion spoke softly, “He gave up his identity and became the mouthpiece of Unicron and as such was inviolate. According to tradition and law, it doesn’t matter if he was raped or he willingly submitted. It is defilement and must be purged or bring the wrath of Primus and Unicron down on the city. He was scourged and acid thrown on to his face to mar his beauty. His spike was torn from his body and his valve was filled with acid to corrode it and his gestational chamber. He was then hung on the beam to die. He is telepathic among other gifts and did not speak of his attackers even as he was tortured so that they could join him on the beam. ”

“What good would it have done, Historian? None would believe and none would verify it or have their lives forfeit, too!” Rumble growled out in a low tone.

Megatronus snarled, “To the Pit with Prime, Halogen and tradition! I will not allow this mech to die in the smelting pits.” When Megatronus heard Halogen’s brood had been involved in this it had solidified his resolve to save the Oracle no matter the cost to himself and the ludus.

Ravage yowled questioningly and Frenzy translated, “What can you do?”

Megatronus motioned to Orion to come close. Orion looked weak and panicky but knelt down. “Hold the Oracle. Keep his helm up so that he doesn’t choke on his own fluids.” Megatronus pulled out a field medic kit that he always kept with him as a matter of practicality, a warming blanket and a few cubes of mid-grade energon from the storage in his large chest plates of his chassis.

Megatronus looked at Frenzy and Rumble, “Help me clamp off the energon and coolant lines. Take this insulation tape and cover the exposed circuits and wires to stop the shorting.” The twins immediately set to stopping the loss of fluids and minimizing the chance of fire from the sparking circuits.

He gave Ravage and Laserbeak a measured look, “Watch over us so that your master is not harmed. Alert us if any of the out-castes, scavengers or others approaches.” They nodded. Ravage melted into shadows and began to lope in slow circles around the area on watch. Laserbeak winged to the atmosphere and circled continuously.

Megatronus gave a cube of energon to Orion. “Give him very small sips. His automatics will swallow. Small sips.” 

Megatronus began to tear the warming blanket into strips and coat it with the gel sealant and wrap the mech’s arms and legs. He tried to put the ribbons of protoform as close to their original location and wrapped the mech’s chest. He took a flat blank piece of spare armor and gently covered the Oracle’s mangled interface area and tied it secure to keep his organs from being torn asunder or falling out of the protoform. He then took small strips soaking them in gel and gently covered the Oracle’s face plates and helm. Megatronus gasped when he noticed awareness in the seeing optic of the Oracle. It spoke of the tenacity of the spark of the spare, fragile mech that he was not in stasis lock or dead.

“I am Megatronus, Oracle. I will help you.” Megatronus spoke quietly. A small nod of the broken helm was an acknowledgement. 

“Soundwave.” The word was sent directly into Megatronus’ spark and processor. Megatronus understood it was the name of the Oracle spoken to him telepathically from the Oracle.

“You will live, Soundwave. I swear it.”

Orion’s optics were the size of plates and looked to fall out of his helm at Megatronus speaking to the Oracle’s thoughts. 

“Pull him to your chest, Orion, so that I can bind his back struts and aft….Orion!” Megatronus had to snap at Orion to wake him out of his bemused state.

“Yes, Megatronus.” Orion pulled the light mech against his chest. The helm of the Oracle lolled strutlessly against his shoulder. Orion shuddered but held the Oracle close. Megatronus quickly wrapped Soundwave’s back and aft. Orion settled him and cradled him close giving small sips of energon to the Oracle. 

Frenzy and Rumble clamored into Orion’s lap and sat close to their master. Megatronus removed another warming blanket from his storage and covered the wounded mech to conserve heat from Soundwave’s protoform as well as to make use of the heat from his symbionts. He gave them the other cube of energon to share with instructions to save some for Laserbeak and Ravage. Megatronus glanced to the skies and saw the dim outline of Laserbeak patrolling the area. He could hear low growls of Ravage killing Scraplets that had come too close to her master.

“What do we do now, Megatronus? We cannot take the ground bridge back to Kaon. The Oracle would not survive the bridge, and the guards would arrest us before we even entered the bridge.” Orion whispered.

Megatronus fell deep into thought. There had to be a way. He would not accept defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have taken some liberty with the method of torture, it was not at all uncommon for certain deity cults in the pagan world to demand virginity as part of priesthood: Vestal Virgins and the Cults of Diana, Athena and Apollo are well documented to have had virgin priestesses. If the priestess was found to be impure whether by rape or choice, they were condemned to death. Vestals were walled up and buried alive. The tale of Medusa is another example. She was a priestess of Athena and was raped by Poseidon in the temple. The enraged Athena transformed Medusa's beautiful hair to serpents and made her face so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it would turn onlookers to stone. In Ovid's telling, Perseus describes Medusa's punishment by Minerva (Athena) as just and well earned.
> 
> In the ancient world, rape was the fault of the woman who either flirted shamelessly or left the safety and protection of her male relatives or husband or was without protection for one reason or another. It was seen as a logical consequence of a woman leaving her station or the fault of her male relatives. Rape was also used a tactic to humiliate defeated solders in warfare both by raping the soilders and the women of the defeated city. You are not a man as you cannot protect your property and valuables. Also, there was no concept of male virginity, raping a male did not have the same connotations as raping a woman. It was emasculating but didn’t have the same connotations of spiritual defilement that needed purging or the whole household or city-state would suffer.
> 
> As Soundwave is telepathic and empathic, it made sense to me that he would be a priest. More will be said in the next chapters concerning Soundwave’s clan and role.


	7. Chapter 7

Megatronus optics wandered over the dark, funereal smelting pit trying to think of way to get Soundwave, his symbionts, Orion and himself out of the area without use of the ground bridge or attracting unwanted attention. He saw a small shack with two old, lumbering hauling vehicles beside it, and he immediately formulated a plan. Garbage mechs often lived in the area of the smelting pits to deposit refuse collected on the streets of Iacon and to collect valuable recyclable minerals and ores from the pit for sale. He would make use of the garbage mech’s collection vehicle. Megatronus was known in his early days of the ludus for collecting valuable metals and minerals and probably could convince the guards at the gateways of Iacon to let him through. Kaon’s guards were on his bribe list and would let him through without comment.

“Orion, stay here with Soundwave and his symbionts.” Orion nodded and wondered what the old gladiator was doing. Megatronus stood and quickly walked to the small shack. He banged on the door multiple times.

A derelict garbage mech cracked the door open to his shelter in fear of what he would find outside. He had heard the keening and wailing and knew another mech or femme was dying. His optics widened when he saw the well-known figure of Megatronus out of his door. He opened the door wide and fell to his faceplates before the gladiator.

“Master, what do I owe this visit? Forgive me for not answering sooner…” The garbage mech would have continued with babbled apologies if Megatronus had not raised his hand to quiet him.

“I wish to borrow one of your hauling vehicles.”

“I cannot lend it to you, Master. I have no other means of support for my mate and sparklings…” The garbage mech stammered. Megatronus looked over the head of the mech and could see a small femme with two small, undernourished sparklings recharging under a heap of rags to conserve warmth.

Megatronus withdrew a chit for credits and handed it to the mech. The amount was more than the mech would make in a lifetime of garbage collecting. “Take this as payment for my use of your vehicle.” Megatronus withdrew a cube of good midgrade energon with mineral additives from his storage and also passed it to the garbage mech. “This is for your sparklings.”

The garbage mech began to tremble and sob at the generosity of the old gladiator, “Primus bless you, Master!” He handed the access codes to the trucks and turned to close the door not wanting to see the business of the gladiator.

“I was not here.” Megatronus warned. 

The garbage mech understood, “Of course not, Master.” Garbage mechs were lower in the caste system than even slave gladiators or miners even if they were free because they dealt with detritus and filth. Few would even consider asking a garbage mech his goings on, but Megatronus was being cautious.

Megatronus went over to the larger of the garbage trucks. It was old and barely functioning by the look of it. He would have it repaired and serviced before returning it so that the garbage mech could get a few more vorns of use from it. It was going to be a tight fit for Megatronus to drive the hauling vehicle. It would be absurd and call much undue attention to them if Orion drove, if he could even drive, as he was obviously higher caste. Megatronus made his way back to the small group at the edge of the smelting pit. He noticed that the amber optic of Soundwave was dim and that Laserbeak and Ravage had returned to their master and was sitting at the knees of Orion.

“Stasis lock?” He asked the symbionts.

“Nah, recharge. He is stable at the moment, Megatronus.” Frenzy answered.

“Why won’t he go into stasis? It would be easier on his systems.” Megatronus asked.

“He doesn’t trust anyone in his current condition and doesn’t think he’ll come back out of stasis. He wants to spend the last joors of his life aware as possible.” Rumble explained.

Megatronus nodded without comment. He was amazed at the tenacity of Soundwave. He knew of gladiators that had offlined from wounds less serious that those inflicted on the former Oracle. Still, this fragile looking damselfly had hung tenaciously on to life. He would be finding out more about Soundwave from Orion and Soundwave’s symbionts.

“I have procured the hauling vehicle from the pit’s garbage mech. I am the only one who can drive it without drawing attention. Orion, carry Soundwave to the bed of the vehicle. Frenzy, gather your siblings together and join Orion in the back.”

The motley crew did as they were instructed by the old gladiator. Orion held the former Oracle in his lap and the little symbionts gathered close around Orion and their master to help shelter them. Once in the bed of the hauling vehicle, Megatronus proceeded to stack valuable metals and minerals around them and to cushion them with old rags and other discarded materials that could be reused but were soft. He then threw a tarp over the hauler’s bed and tied it down. He had to remove some of his armor to fit into the cab of the hauler. It was very late in the night cycle, and Megatronus hoped that the guards at Iacon’s gates would be tired or less alert and let him through. He was also hoping to use his reputation to his advantage as he entered the code to activate the hauler.

Megatronus slowly drove his way out of the smelting pit grounds and made for the gate nearest the pit. As he drove, it began to pour acid raid which Megatronus was grateful. The guards would even be less inclined to bother him as the weak acid would sting and mar their armor and weapons.

“Everyone doing okay back there?” Megatronus commed them.

“Yes.” Orion said. “Will the tarp and other materials keep the acid off of us?”

“It should.” Megatronus answered. “We are close to the gates.” Megatronus said to alert the group to be quiet.

He drove up the gates and stopped as a guard peered from the guard house. “Well, look here, it’s Megatronus out gathering trash.” The guard laughed disdainfully as he recognized the old gladiator. The guard considered himself well above the station of the freed gladiator. “Your ludus must be on hard times again for you to be out gathering garbage way out here in Iacon.”

Megatronus shrugged, “A credit earned is a credit earned. I was told there were valuable metals and minerals here so I came to find out. I made a deal with a local garbage mech.”

The guard shuddered at Megatronus’ nonchalance. How could anyone with any self respect have any dealings with garbage mechs? “Go on, Megatronus. Get back to Kaon. It looks as if your business here is done.” The guard dismissed Megatronus and slammed the door to the guard house eager to be out of the acid rain and out of the presence of such rabble.

Megatronus ventilated deeply in relief and sent grateful prayers to Primus. One major hurdle had been overcome. Now to get them all safely back to the Ludus Megatronus in Kaon through the acid rain showers. Joors passed as Megatronus drove. The acid rain tapered off the farther he drove from Iacon. It seemed to be a local shower. He commed from time to time to check the status of his passengers. He was tired and was grateful when he saw the gates to the city state. The guards recognized him and waived him through. Megatronus made his way quickly through the back streets to the back entrance to his ludus. He pinged his assistant lanista and medic to meet him at the back of the villa urbanus.

The lanista and medic looked in shock as the old, lumbering hauler sputtered and hissed as it stopped and about had a processor glitch when Megatronus exited the cab.

“Lanista, what is this?” the medic asked.

“An unexpected development.” Megatronus said simply as he began to pull the tarp off of the hauler and unpack it. The medic about glitched when he saw Orion rise from the bed of the hauler carrying a dark bundle and a pack of symbionts scuttling around the legs of Orion.

The assistant lanista chuckled, “You went to retrieve one stray and found another?”

“Something like that. Medic, I need you to help Orion get Soundwave to the medical quarters.” Megatronus gently pulled back the warming blanket to look at the bandaged, recharging mech.

The medic gasped at the sight, “Holy Primus, what in the Pit happened to that mech?” The medic began removing IV drips and other supplies from his storage to hook up to the wounded mech. Soundwave opened his good optic and looked directly into the medic’s optics. “Unicron fragging Primus in the Pit, he is not in stasis lock?”

“No, medic, he is not. It is a long story best saved for another time. Get him down to the medical quarters and start working on saving him. His symbionts will go with him.” The medic nodded and proceeded to lead Orion down to the medical quarters with the symbionts in tow.

Megatronus watched them disappear into the villa. He turned and finished unpacking the materials. 

“Take this hauler to be serviced and detailed at the start of the solar cycle. I will have it returned to the garbage mech I borrowed it from. Have a couple of our staff store these materials to be sorted for recycling.”

The assistant lanista nodded as Megatronus turned to enter the villa urbanus heading toward his quarters. Primus, he was exhausted in ways he had not been in a very long time. Between the emotional reunion with Orion and finding Soundwave, Megatronus was about dead on his peds. When he entered his recharge room, he could hear the splashing in the baths. He entered to find Orion cleaning himself of the detritus from the ride, the char of the smelting pits and the dried energon and bits of protoform from Soundwave. Megatronus smiled at finding Orion here instead of his recharge room.

Orion noticed Megatronus. “The medic and his assistants are working on Soundwave. He shooed me out and told me to rest. The symbionts are with their master.”

Megatronus slid into the warm water and solvents and moaned as he sat down on a bench. “Soundwave is in good hands. My medic is one of the best in all of the Empire.”

Orion nodded and wrapped his arms around Megatronus and leaned into him. Megatronus hugged the young mech tightly to him. He wished he had the energy to do more, but he was too exhausted in spark and protoform. “Let’s finish washing and go recharge, Orion. This is not the homecoming I would have wished for you.” Megatronus kissed Orion chastely on his fore helm.

Orion smiled and grabbed a sponge and began to wash Megatronus. “I can do that, Orion.” Megatronus was flustered.

“I want to wash you, Megatronus. It would be a pleasure.” 

Megatronus could see that Orion was intent on washing him and relented. Orion was careful to get all the seams and crevices in Megatronus’s armor and protoform. He gently massaged the old gladiator’s joints as he washed him. Megatronus made soft ventilations of pleasure and was nodding off into recharge when Orion was finished. Orion drained the bath and roused Megatronus. They both dried off and made their way back to Megatronus’ berth and fell into it. Megatronus pulled the younger mech against his protoform and nuzzled Orion’s neck cables and fell into recharge. Orion was aroused and hungry for Megatronus from washing him, but he knew the older mech needed to recharge. Orion slowly cycled down for recharge uncomfortable with the ache of unfulfilled desire in his interface panel. He wondered what the new solar cycle would bring for himself, Megatronus and Soundwave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer to Soundwave as a damselfly in appearance in my writing. There were plenty of damselflies and dragonflies where I grew up in Southwest Louisiana. While they are delicate in appearance, damselflies and their close kin, dragonflies, are ruthless predators and survivors as the fossil records shows ancestors of damsel and dragonflies that go back millions of years. Their nymphs (babies) are laid in wet swamps, trees, etc as they are aquatic. They nymphs and adults are carnivorous and cannibalistic. They eat each other, other insects; and the nymphs will eat fish and tadpoles. Both adult and nymph will bite if captured or bothered. 
> 
> I will be exploring the telepathic/empathic characteristic in this chapter. There are going to be obvious inbreeding and incest mentioned. The CNA coding for the telepathic/empathic trait is similar the Merle color/gene in dogs. The Merle gene is a heterozygous, incomplete dominant gene and breeding two Merles together causes homozygosity and is lethal in many cases causing unsustainable birth defects (organs on outside of body and digestive abnormalities) and/or deafness and blindness. Even when responsibly bread for, still can cause deafness and blindness in pups even when the Merle parent is bread to a non-Merle. 
> 
> In this story, the clan deliberately breeds those with the strongest gifts together considering the dead and malformed a reasonable consequence to produce those with perfect telepathy/empathy and oracular ability and inbreed to strengthen those traits. That is the gift is under complete control of the being and having the ability to ponder and see down the myriad time streams as well as the ability to synchronize with Primus and/or Unicron to speak with them and provide a conduit for Primus or Unicron to speak if they so choose.

Megatronus was waked from a scant four joors of recharge with a ping from his medic. Megatronus groaned and disentangled himself from Orion to meet the medic. Orion’s optics unshuttered blearily as he felt the loss of contact and warmth from the old gladiator.

“The medic is finished with repairs and surgery on Soundwave.” Megatronus explained as the rose from the berth and stretched his taut cables. 

Orion nodded and rose also. Both grabbed cubes of energon from Megatronus’ private rations to help bolster their energy levels and help them become more alert after such little recharge and sipped the cubes quietly staring out the window of the recharge room at the early morning sunrise each lost in his own thoughts. They could hear the buzz beetles flittering around the multifaceted, multicolored crystals preparing to feed and seed the crystals in the inorganic gardens. Avians whistled and peeped at each other in the organic gardens and was carried on a soft wind to the audios of the Megatronus and Orion. When they had finished their energon rations, they made their way to the medic’s quarters to find out the status of the ludus’ newest addition.

The medic was refilling energon and coolant IVs when he heard the sounds of Megatronus and Orion entering his quarters. 

“Well, medic?” Megatronus was curious about what could not have waited until he had enough recharge.

The medic gave him an angry, confused look. “Where in the Pit did you find this mech? I have never come across a Cybertronian like him in all my vorns of existence. I know symbiont carriers, but this mech is way beyond anything I have ever encountered. He should have offlined from his injuries, yet he is healing at an accelerated rate. He’ll be hideously scarred, blind in one optic, mute and sterile, unable to interface, but he will be healed within the orn. That is unheard of; it should take most of a stellar cycle just to get his protoform to seal over while in stasis. His CNA is peculiar and bundled in unique spirals, his processor runs in unknown parameters, his spark energy signature and harmonics are completely mysterious. What did you bring home, Megatronus?” The medic was pacing back and forth as he ranted. “I couldn’t even access his coding to put into stasis. He is sedated and in recharge. His symbionts rejoined him after surgery and are also resting.”

Megatronus and Orion looked over the recharging mech. They could see that Laserbeak was docked on his chest plates; Ravage was docked in his shoulder struts. The twins were not seen and probably docked to his back struts.

“The pit is exactly where I found Soundwave.” Megatronus explained. “We were walking back to the ground bridge to Kaon when we passed the smelting pit for the damned. I heard keening…”

“And you went to guard the death watch.” The medic finished. Megatronus was well known in Kaon for guarding the death watches. “Why bring him home to the ludus?”

Orion answered, “He is the Oracle and High Priest of the Grand Temple of Unicron in Iacon. He was condemned to death by torture and crucifixion for defiling the temple.”

The medic looked surprised, “He took a lover?”

Megatronus growled, “No, he was raped, beaten and voice coder ripped out by Prime and Halogen’s broods, but he would not defend himself at the trial by naming his attackers for obvious reasons. I could not leave him to die along with his symbionts in that accursed place.”  


The medic nodded in understanding, “Well that explains why you brought him home, but what is he?”

Orion sighed, “I can tell you what the Hall of Records know about Soundwave and his clan. First, Soundwave is not his real name. A priest or oracle gives up his name when becoming part of the priesthood as an acolyte. As he is supposed to be dead and damned, I suspect he would not use his real name to draw attention to himself.” 

Orion looked down at the face of Soundwave. Already there was scar tissue where had been open, raw wounds on his faceplates and helm. Soundwave’s good side was delicate in strut structure with a large, amber optic that softly swept to an almond shape, his lip plates were small, but exquisitely formed and reminded Orion of a flower’s bud. The side that was scarred by acid was a Gorgon’s visage of rippled, gray scar tissue partially covering a melted, distorted optic with scar tissue drawn up and away from his dentals in a gruesome rictus. Orion shuddered at the sight from compassion and fear.

“His Carrier clan claims ancestry back to Vector Prime. It is through him they claim telepathic/empathic and oracular abilities as he has control over time and space. They have held the highest priestly and oracular positions in the Temples of Primus and Unicron for millions of vorns. Indeed, all that claim that lineage do have peculiar CNA markers and most have limited empathic abilities and spurts of clairvoyance. They are extremely inbred in certain lines where telepathy and oracular abilities are strongest. There are those who sole purpose is to produce sparklings and birth order traditions play absolutely no role with that clan…the gift is the only thing that matters. They routinely bond siblings to each other, close cousins, and sparklings to aunts and uncles on both sides. There are lines that do not inbreed at every generation. Those outbreed to keep hybrid vigor and genetic diversity as well as support the clan.”

“Inbreeding those with the strongest gifts has produced strange results. They have very low fertility and most of the sparklings miscarry or born to die within joors of emergence due to horrific malformations. Those born with perfect telepathy/empathy and oracular ability have peculiar characteristics which you see in Soundwave…delicacy in appearance but hardy and fast healing…they are mostly immune to viruses, plagues and corruptions that Cybertronians are susceptible to, but they do not live long lives as compared to us. Something about the gifts eventually causes spark failure in their later vorns. They always have amber optics with that peculiar shape and arms that too long. They are wiry, nimble and stronger than they appear. They are extremely intelligent, but mostly lacking in emotion as we process it.”

“Those with perfect ability are usually sterile, lack desire and are immediately bid over by the temples upon emergence and are sent to become acolytes within orns of reaching youngling status when they take their symbionts. The symbionts come from specific clans that have been bred for millions of vorns to complement and assist the Carrier clan and compensate for their weaknesses. Those that aren’t sterile become the next generation of breeders. Medic, you could not induce stasis in Soundwave because stasis is the conduit from which Unicron or Primus possesses the Oracle and speaks. It can only be induced by choice by the Oracle. ”

Megatronus looked at the recharging mech and ventilated deeply. “Fragger hasn’t had a fair chance since before conception.”

“What do we do with him?” the medic queried. Orion was wondering the same thing. 

Soundwave was a dangerous unknown. There were legends and whispers of mad Oracles being quietly disposed of by the Temples or the clan because of using their abilities to murder others by telepathic attack or manipulation of the time/space stream and other strange anomalies. How much of Soundwave’s sanity was left after such a horrific attack and the crucifixion?

“Nothing. He will heal and can leave or stay as he wishes.” 

Megatronus would make no demands on Soundwave. He saved the Oracle for honor not for gain. Soundwave and his symbionts were out of danger and Megatronus’ processor moved on to the most important reason in his life. Orion. “Let me know when Soundwave wakes. I wish to speak with him. If there is nothing else, I am going back to recharge and relax. The assistant lanista can continue to run things for another solar cycle or two.”

Megatronus turned to leave and gave Orion a smoldering look. He had plans to properly welcome Orion home as there was nothing pressing. Orion flushed and shivered at Megatronus’ countenance and quickly followed the old gladiator marveling at the ease at which the old gladiator moved on to other subjects, and wondering what Megatronus had planned or desired. The medic gave a knowing grin and turned back to his patient. 

It was never a dull solar cycle at the ludus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interfacing chapter. MA for sticky interfacing. Probably won’t be anything this graphic going forward after this as this story is not PWP.

Megatronus was stalking back to his recharge room. He couldn’t ignore the desire running through his circuits anymore. He had to have Orion. Waking up wrapped around Orion had been better than he would have ever admitted to anyone. Orion was a solace to his spark.   
Orion was walking in front of Megatronus. There was a delightful sway to the young mech’s hips that was distracting the old gladiator. Orion was nervously anticipating this encounter with Megatronus. He didn’t know what to expect. Megatronus had been brutally used by the High Councilor and his associates, and Orion didn’t know what affect that would have on Megatronus’ interfacing with Orion.

Orion keyed the code to open the recharge room and felt the old gladiator’s hands on his shoulders pushing him roughly in and following close behind. The door barely slid closed as Orion turned to face Megatronus. Megatronus pulled Orion to him and held him to his body for long moments.

“I want you, Orion. I will have you.” Megatronus murmured in Orion’s audios causing the young mech to shiver with anticipation. 

His spark pounded in its chamber giving a charge to Orion’s entire protoform. Orion had some experience interfacing with another apprentice at the Hall, but it had been hurried and discreet as they were both from high castes and clan honor was important at the time. Orion looked up into Megatronus’ crimson optics and saw a maelstrom of desire and affection. Megatronus lowered his helm for his first taste of Orion. Orion whimpered and clung to Megatronus. Megatronus first kiss was light and so soft as to be a whisper. It enflamed the young mech and he tightened his grip on the gladiator. Megatronus cradled Orion’s helm in his large hands and kissed him again. This kiss was strong and sure. He lapped gently at the younger mech’s lip plates. Orion responded. Megatronus and Orion tangled their glossa together. Orion’s taste was sweet and mild, and Megatronus drank his kisses greedily. Orion tasted Megatronus’ strength and hot hunger. Orion was amazed at the skill of Megatronus as he delved into Orion’s oral cavity lapping and exploring his dentals only to retreat and nip at his lip plates. Megatronus slid his lip plates across Orion’s cheek struts and jaw line nipping and kissing him, lapping and sucking at Orion’s audios and neck cables. Orion sobbed as his knee joints gave. Orion could feel and hear the vibrations of the gladiator as he chuckled at finding a hot spot on his young lover.

Megatronus had gained many skills servicing Halogen and his cronies, and he would make good use of it pleasuring Orion. Megatronus bore Orion to the floor and covered him with his body. Orion opened his legs allowing the larger mech between them and whined in hunger when their interface panels rubbed.

“Eager, Orion?” Megatronus teased as he ran his digits deep into Orion’s seams in his chassis armor caressing the sensors, nodes, cables and protoform underneath. Orion gasped and arched up at Megatronus touch, “Yes, you fragger!” 

Megatronus laughed, “Such foul language from such pretty lip plates.” 

Megatronus leaned down to capture the young mech in another searing kiss. Orion ran his digits into the armor of Megatronus’ sides and back enflaming Megatronus. Orion broke from the kiss and ran his glossa down the old gladiator’s jaw struts and neck cables. Megatronus trembled and growled. Orion then began to run his glossa in languid circles on Megatronus chassis seam where his plates would part to show his spark. Megatronus hissed at the pleasure along such a sensitive seam. Orion begin to push against Megatronus, and he followed his lead and soon found himself on his back and Orion straddling his hips.

“Let me taste you, Megatronus.” Orion leaned in to suck and lap at Megatronus’ plates again. Megatronus surrendered to the hunger of Orion. Orion gently captured Megatronus’ right hand and pulled it to his questing lip plates suckling and nipping at Megatronus’ digit tips. Megatronus’ interface panel opened of its own accord. His hard spike sprang forth from its housing eager and dripping pre-transfluids. His valve was throbbing in time to his spark and wet with lubricant. Orion inhaled deeply the scents of the excited gladiator as he slid lower to see his lover’s body for the first time. Orion was amazed at the girth and length of Megatronus’ spike. It was magnificent and Orion could hardly wait to impale himself on it. Orion could see the dull, gray scarring at the entrance to Megatronus’ valve interspersed with silvery protoform. Orion knew in an instant the pain and suffering Megatronus had endured as Halogen’s concubine.   
Orion was usually inclined to be submissive in interfacing, but seeing those old, deep, terrible scars, Orion felt a strong rush of love and protectiveness toward the old gladiator. He could not undo the past, but he could make wonderful new experiences with Megatronus.

Megatronus yelped as he felt the soft, warm glossa of Orion gently lap at the entrance to his valve. “What…what are you doing?” No one had ever touched his valve like that. It was for penetration only with Halogen and his cronies.

“Tasting you, Megatronus.” Orion looked up at Megatronus with hunger and love shining in his optics and went back to lapping at Megatronus’ valve. He gently nipped at the valve rim before dipping his glossa inside to taste the nodes of his lover’s valve. 

Megatronus writhed in uncertain pleasure. A charge was building in his protoform and he was overheating. Bolts of pleasure were charging through his pelvic plating. Orion gently inserted a digit into Megatronus. He could feel Megatronus’ valve ripple and tighten around his questing digit. He pushed softly, caressing the tense walls of the old gladiator. Megatronus groaned and spread his thighs wider giving deeper access to Orion’s questing glossa and digit. Orion seemed to searching for something Megatronus realized. He screamed when Orion found that slightly raised node in the roof of his valve. Pleasure seized Megatronus’ protoform and his optics went white in pleasure as he pushed his hips down to meet Orion’s questing digit. Orion smiled at Megatronus’ reaction.

Orion shifted from lapping at Megatronus’ valve and began to gently stroke Megatronus’ valve slowly adding another digit scraping nodes and sensors from the front to the back of his valve. Megatronus was gasping to try to cool his rapidly overheating internals. It was too much and not enough. The charge of pleasure built and didn’t seem to stop. In one smooth motion, Orion swallowed Megatronus’ spike. He grabbed Orion’s helm and held him to his spike. Orion wrapped his glossa around the spike and sucked hard and continued to stroke Megatronus’ valve. Megatronus arched in his first overload of his long life. He felt the pressure in his spike become unbearable then waves of release and pleasure as it began to spurt transfluids down Orion’s oral cavity. Megatronus valve spiraled and contracted painfully around Orion’s digit and waves of pleasure rolled from his valve to overtake his entire protoform and processor. He sobbed and chirred in release as static electricity popped and buzzed across his armor and protoform. He fell limp as the waves of pleasure slowly ebbed away. Orion tasted the scalding hot rush of Megatronus’ transfluids and felt the simultaneous rush of lubricants as the old gladiator overloaded. Orion gently milked the spike and caressed the valve. When Megatronus went limp, Orion rose to kiss the gladiator and penetrate him at the same time. Orion’s interface panel had long ago opened in hungry anticipation. Megatronus gasped at the kiss and the stretch of Orion’s spike sliding into his valve. Megatronus arched up again and cried out as another valve overload washed through his protoform. Orion completely impaled Megatronus and held still for a long moment riding out the rippling contractions of Megatronus’ valve overload. Orion gently rolled his hips and Megatronus whimpered lost in pleasure. Orion gently grasped the hands of Megatronus and looked him deep in the optics as he increased the pace. Megatronus’ optics held an open vulnerability that Orion had never seen before. He filed that moment away in his memory banks to marvel over another day. Orion moved in a steady pace. Megatronus wanted more and leaned up to savagely kiss Orion.

“I am not a femme. Frag me like a mech, Orion.” Megatronus snarled when he released Orion’s lip plates. 

He began to bite and lick at Orion’s neck cables causing what little control the young mech had to slip. Orion’s thrusts became vicious. He pulled Megatronus legs over his shoulders causing the old mech’s valve to open further; Orion thrust harder and deeper brushing against Megatronus’ cervical port to his gestation chamber. Megatronus shrieked as his third overload overcame him. The clenching, contracting valve sent Orion rushing over the edge of his own overload. He pushed in deeply one last time and held still as his spike gave up his essence deep within Megatronus. Static popped and pinged between them both. Orion collapsed on Megatronus and tried to catch his ventilations. Megatronus wrapped his arms tightly around Orion and clung to him also trying to catch his ventilations. Orion gently slid free of Megatronus and discretely checked for any tears to the old gladiator’s valve. He was greatly relieved to see that it was whole. Orion could feel Megatronus begin to shake and looked up at Megatronus’ optics. Tears fell down his faceplates, and his optics held worshipful devotion toward Orion. Megatronus hadn’t cried since his sparkling had been murdered, and never in love. He pulled Orion to him and reverently kissed him, and spoke words he had never uttered to another spark.

“I love you, Orion.”

Orion’s smile was blinding. “I love you, Megatronus.”

Orion rose from floor to retrieve a wet cloth from the baths to clean up. Afterwards, they fell into recharge together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many will question of why Megatronus took the submissive position in the previous chapter despite his aggressive personality and the horror of being Halogen's concubine. It’s time for another history lesson. As most of you who are following this, this story and Abyssus Abyssum Invocat and Perfer et Obdura Dolor Hic Tibi Prodierit Olim are based on Roman customs translated into Cybertron because the caste system and other issues in Transformers: Exodus and Transformers: Prime reminded me heavily of the Roman Empire. I am going to keep explanations simplistic for the sake of brevity.
> 
> Roman society was very patriarchal and masculine virility had religious and social importance. A Roman male citizen’s sexual role was always dominant. A Roman male citizen could have sex with any woman of any social status and with men that were slaves or prostitutes or young men under the age of 20. Although after marriage, the Roman citizen should keep his extracurricular activities confined to prostitutes and slaves.  
> The Roman male citizen sexual role was dominant. Taking the submissive role was grounds for mockery at the least and a loss of citizenship at the worst. There was a stigma attached to any male citizen that enjoyed and/or participated in the submissive role with the exception of rape due to war. There were laws and social norms that exempted a man or woman from the stigma of rape during war. There was no idea of a “homosexual” in Roman society. A Roman male citizen was expected to desire men or women. It was seen as the norm.
> 
> The idea of a submissive male citizen was also used as a political weapon. One could accuse an opponent of being weak and effeminate or enjoying being debauched. That is one of the reasons it is so hard for historians to decipher Nero or Caligula’s personal life. Both emperors were hated by the Senate and upper classes for circumventing their traditional powers and roles. Much of what has been written about effeminacy, incest and bestiality concerning these two emperors is in dispute due to the Roman custom of shaming a man by implying such. 
> 
> Megatronus was High Councilor Halogen’s concubine for a very long time and was a slave gladiator. Halogen was a stickler for proper form and etiquette. He would have never considered taking the submissive role with a slave. Megatronus was trained to be submissive, and as such has no knowledge of taking the dominant role. Orion is a citizen. I doubt it would have crossed Megatronus’ processor to take the dominant role as he is a product of his culture and training. 
> 
> As mentioned in passing, Orion is submissive by inclination. As there have always been more mechs than femmes on Cybertron, I am ignoring the Roman stricture on submissiveness within male citizens as there would be no sparklings if all mechs were dominant. There will be consequences for Orion becoming involved with Megatronus later as this story continues.
> 
> Also, larva is Latin for mask. You can see why it would be used to name a stage of insect development. It also was the name of the damned dead that roamed due to improper rites or lack of burial rites. They were feared and placated as much as the Lares, the beneficent dead and ancestors.

Megatronus reveled in his awakened sexuality and Orion’s attentiveness to his needs and desires. It took much convincing and cajoling before Megatronus took the dominant role in their interfacing, and it was even longer before Megatronus got over his feelings of wrongness when he did. Orion had to reassure him multiple times before, during and after interfacing with Megatronus in the dominant position that yes he enjoyed being spiked by the gladiator and it was his natural inclination. After Megatronus became comfortable with the dominant interfacing position as well as gaining skill as a dominant participant, he could quietly admit to himself that it was his natural inclination to dominate in the berth as he did in other aspects of his life. Orion was a bit wild and a coquette. He had seduced Megatronus into interfacing in his offices, the baths, the gardens, ground cars and anywhere else when the young mech caught the urge. Megatronus felt very foolish indulging the young mech, but he didn’t have the will to put a stop to it. Megatronus and Orion took off an orn to enjoy themselves. Both returned to their duties in the ludus happier and more relaxed than either thought possible.

Life at the ludus was more peaceful than it had ever been. Megatronus was still stern in his dealings with is staff and gladiators. He held to his strict honor codes, but the roiling rage and brittle control of Megatronus was gone. He was more calm and productive than he had ever been. Orion was a balm to the gladiator, and also a great business partner. He made lucrative contracts with other ludii to take on or train other gladiators as well as expanded Megatronus’ interests in retail and trade in Kaon and even made forays into Iacon. Cybertronian credits poured in to the ludus. The staff and gladiators were given raises and a few construction and renovation projects for the ludus began under the management and control of Orion. Megatronus invested in new businesses and expanded his influence further into the bureaucracy of Kaon. Roads were restored. Power was available in previously dark corridors of the city-state. Waste treatment was revitalized. To keep Halogen placated and less likely to interfere in Megatronus’ endeavors, he paid his taxes on time, gave gifts at major events and holidays and named a few of his endeavors after the decrepit reprobate. Megatronus hated Halogen with his entire spark, but in the end he was practical. 

Halogen did see the report from Alpha Trion when Orion returned to Iacon. Between that and the astounding amount of credits he received from Megatronus, he convinced the Senate and Council that his former concubine was not a threat to the order of the Empire. He did keep up with the goings on the ludus and was surprised when Orion returned. He didn’t interfere in what he supposed was a totally uncouth relationship between a citizen and a freed slave, but he would collect information. This type of information could be used for political gain if needed. The only thing he could not confirm was rumors of the new addition to the ludus that was neither a gladiator nor staff. Whispers and rumors were that Megatronus paid to have a magician conjure a faceless larva that was at his beck and call. No amount of coercion or bribery could get any information from the staff, slaves or gladiators of the ludus concerning the dark wraith that made the ludus home. No one knew anything save Orion and Megatronus, and the two said nothing to anyone.

Soundwave had eventually cycled into a state of stasis when he was sure he was safe and his little pack of symbionts was not going to be harmed. His symbionts stayed docked to his systems and cycled into stasis too. There was a complex physical and spiritual interplay between a carrier and his symbionts. One could not survive very long without the other. After complete physical healing, the former Oracle continued to stay in stasis for much longer than the medic would have predicted. He surmised to Megatronus that Soundwave needed the time for his spark to heal from such a violent attack and the crucifixion. Megatronus only nodded. Soundwave was an enigma that would have to eventually be dealt with. Eventually, Soundwave did waken from stasis. He felt along the bonds of his symbionts finding them still in dock and cycling up from stasis. He felt no pain, but he could feel the stiffness of scar tissue on the left side of his faceplates and noticed the darkness from the blindness of his optic. He moved and made a small hissing sound at the stiffness in his protoform from the scars of the lashing and being still for so long. His symbionts undocked from his form and were sitting close to him. Soundwave’s movements alerted the medic who came to the side of the berth with cubes of high grade energon rich with ores and minerals.

“Here. Drink this. It will help your protoform to fully cycle from stasis. These other cubes are for your symbionts.” Soundwave nodded and drank his cube of energon grateful for the expensive brew. 

As he was sitting on the berth, trying to get his bearings, Megatronus entered the medbay and sat down. Megatronus smiled at the symbionts and greeted them pleasantly. 

Megatronus then turned to their Master. “How do you feel?”

“Alive. May I see a reflection of myself?” Soundwave requested telepathically. 

Megatronus relayed the request to the medic.

The medic looked pained and said, “We have done all that was possible.” 

The medic handed a polished crystal mirror to Soundwave. The symbionts gave mournful looks to their master. Soundwave lifted the mirror and looked at himself for the first time since his terrible ordeal began. He stiffened and ventilated heavily. He was a Gorgon that could chill the spark of anyone who laid optics on him. Half of his face was nothing more than primal struts with a melted, dark optic and with a malevolent smiling rictus of dentals. He could also see the myriad crisscrossing scars on his chest and presumed the same on his back. He gently fisted his hands feeling the weakness in them from being nailed on the crucifixion pole.

“I am a monster.” Soundwave sent a small telepathic wave to his symbionts, Megatronus and the medic.

“My resources are finite. We gave you the best care possible. Is there anything you wish of me, and I will see that it is done.” Megatronus said with sad conviction.

“I wish for a mask to hide my face. One with the ability to project and relay sound and forms. No facial markers…blank. I would request armor for my form that is black. I want no remnants of the Oracle of Unicron to remain. I am no one. I am Larva.”

Megatronus nodded, “I will see that it is done. Do you have any where you wish to go?”

Soundwave shook his helm in the negative. “I am dead to all who knew the Oracle. I have nowhere to go or be seen. You have seen beyond the Oracle. I am defiled, but still you see a mech of worth and honor.” 

Megatronus could feel the deepness of Soundwave’s feelings of defilement, but he noticed it did not come with shame. There was righteous anger in the being of Soundwave. He rightfully blamed Halogen and Prime for his predicament. Megatronus could also feel the acid hate and hunger for vengeance radiating from the scarred Oracle.

“I swear allegiance to you. I will serve you until the end of my time. Your enemies will be mine.” 

Megatronus could feel the fanatical devotion radiating from Soundwave’s thoughts and good optic. He had no use for an oracle or a priest, but he would never make Soundwave leave.

Soundwave read his thoughts. “My symbionts and I can be optics and audios where none can see. I know what others cannot.”

Megatronus understood Soundwave was offering to be a spy for him. To use his oracular ability and telepathy for Megatronus gain. Soundwave would murder for him if it was requested. It was a heady temptation.

At that moment, Orion walked through the door. Megatronus’ whole demeanor changed with the sight of his lover. Orion made his way to the berth and greeted Soundwave and his symbionts.

Soundwave noticed the bright love and light in the old gladiator’s optics and returned in Orion’s. Soundwave also felt the gift within him stir when Orion and Megatronus stood together. Soundwave shifted his protocols to see time streams and choices surrounding these two beings. He could see the hand of Primus and Unicron upon them both. There was darkness beyond these two for all of Cybertron. All of Cybertron hinged on the choices these two would make. He could see no more as both Primus and Unicron veiled what was to come.

”Why would an old gladiator and an apprentice scribe be the crux for Cybertron?” Soundwave thought. He was confused at Primus’ and Unicron’s silence. This would bear close observance.


	11. Chapter 11

Soundwave and his symbionts settled into a quiet life in the ludus.  Megatronus had a villa built in the area of the ludus that was wild crystal growth at Soundwave’s request.  Soundwave had no desire to interact with anyone other than Megatronus and then only sparingly.  Megatronus was also relieved that the silent wraith preferred solitude.  The Oracle’s presence always unnerved his staff, gladiators and slaves, and Megatronus did not want to have to answer questions with half truths and outright lies.

Megatronus decided to have Soundwave manage the communications grid within the ludus and Kaon at large minus Kolkular which was Halogen’s domain.  He maintained the integrity and soundness of the communications grid for external communications as well as monitoring open communications channels from Kolkular and other city states on Cybertron.  Inhabitants of Kaon rejoiced in having a communication grid that was efficient and reliable. 

Like Alpha Trion’s reporters, Soundwave’s symbionts travelled through Kaon including the citadel, Kolkular, and the other city states of Cybertron such as Polyhex, Vos, Praxus and Iacon as well as the Badlands and poorer, outlying sections of Cybertron.  They reported back all political, social and economic activities beyond the general communications that Soundwave intercepted.  They also spied and collected information on the goings on of the military, the government and the priesthood at Soundwave’s request.  Soundwave kept that information confidential even from Megatronus.  Such information could be useful at another time. 

Megatronus and his ventures benefited mightily from the silent work of Soundwave.  Megatron gained a reputation of having an almost preternatural ability to forecast and prepare for gains and losses in business.  This led to more offers of business and alliances with others in the various city states and even from provinces and colonies off world.

Things progressed well for the ludus in general and Megatronus in particular for about vorn.  One solar cycle, Megatronus was away from Kaon settling a contract for raw metals in the Badlands when he received a data burst from Soundwave.

_“Orion has received a visitor, Master.  Orion is very distressed.  I suggest that you return to the ludus.”_

Megatronus sent a confirmation data burst and quickly settled business.  He took the ground bridge back to Kaon.  He stepped out of the portal and found Frenzy waiting for him.

“You need to hurry, Boss.” Frenzy said cryptically.  Frenzy was aware of the onlookers’ curiosity.  He motioned to the ground car waiting.

Megatronus only nodded and entered the ground car.  Frenzy entered behind Megatronus.  The driver initiated privacy screens on the windows and jammed all frequencies in the car so that none who could listen would hear anything.  The driver made his way quickly onto the main thoroughfare leading back to the Ludus Megatronus.

“What has happened in my absence, Frenzy?” Megatronus growled.  Anything that upset Orion caused anger in Megatronus.

“Orion received a visitor from Kaon earlier today.  I don’t know who he was as I was in the citadel collecting information.  Soundwave contacted me to meet you at the ground bridge.  My master only said that Orion was distraught at the news the visitor brought.”

Megatronus only nodded.  Soundwave was usually cryptic, but not to this degree.  Something must have happened that was so delicate and severe in nature that he did not wish any chance of information being inadvertently being overheard or leaked.

Megatronus all but leapt from the ground car upon its entrance to the ludus grounds and set a hurried, clipped pace to the villa urbanus quickly leaving the running symbiont behind.  Staff and slaves quickly got out of the way seeing the thunderous look on the faceplates of the old gladiator.  Memories of Megatronus tearing the place down were still fresh in their memory banks.

Megatronus keyed the door to his quarters and found Orion in the embrace of an unknown mech.  Orion was crying fiercely.  The red and white mech was whispering soothing words to Orion and gently caressing the back of his helm.

“What in Unicron’s damned Pit is going on?” Megatronus roared at the situation.  Orion flinched at the sound of Megatronus’ voice and looked up from the chest plates of the mech who was holding him.  In an instant, Orion flew from the embrace of the mech, and Megatronus found himself entwined with Orion.

Orion was sobbing and stuttering so badly that Megatronus could not understand him.  Megatronus scooped the distraught mech up, sat down in a large chair and continued to hold Orion.  Orion clung to him fiercely and continued to shake and sob.

Megatronus glared with menace at the red and white mech.  For his part, the other mech gave Megatronus a cool, neutral look that showed no fear or anger.

“I am Ratchet Medicus.” The red and white mech said.

Megatronus knew the name if not the face. “The Health Minster.  Why are you here?”

Megatronus knew that Ratchet came from a reputable Senatorial family.  He actually admired the work that the minister and his family did on behalf of the lower castes.  In spite of his work with the lower castes, he had the respect of the Senate, Council and Prime as evidenced by his position in Prime’s personal cabinet.

Orion murmured in Megatronus’ chest plates, “He is also the family physician for the Pax clan…he delivered me and has been a long time friend and mentor.”

Orion took shaky ventilation and turned to face Ratchet.  Ratchet gave Orion a measured look.  Megatronus could tell there was a silent conversation going on in those looks.  He tightened his grip on Orion.  Orion snuggled closer to the old gladiator for a moment then pushed himself out of his grasp. “You are here, Megatronus.  I am okay, now.” Orion whispered to Megatronus.

Megatronus let his grip loosen and Orion stood.  Orion found another chair and pulled it close to Megatronus’ chair and sat down.  He reached out and grasped Megatronus’ hand.

Ratchet silently watched the interaction between the two.  He could see that Megatronus loved Orion almost beyond comprehension.  Megatronus was Orion’s safety and strength.

Orion looked at Ratchet sadly, “It is okay.  You can speak freely before Megatronus.”

Ratchet nodded gravely.

“What is all of this, Orion?” Megatronus asked.

“I have been banished from Iacon and all its environs.” Orion said sadly.

“What!  Why?” Megatronus yelled.  Orion and Ratchet flinched at the rage in his voice.

Ratchet spoke up then, “The paterfamilias of the Pax clan decided that Orion had dishonored the clan by abandoning his appointed duties and engaging in a dishonorable relationship with a freed slave.  The paterfamilias decided that Orion is to be banished from Iacon and his family’s lands.  I was appointed to deliver the news.”

Orion flinched at those words.

“He has been disowned?  His citizenship has been revoked?” Megatronus asked.  He knew what banishment could mean in the worst case scenarios.

Ratchet ventilated heavily and then shook his helm in the negative. “He has only been banished in the hopes that in time he may see the error of his ways and perhaps return in time.  The paterfamilias wanted to disown Orion as well as have his citizenship revoked, but Orion’s Carrier pleaded, and his Sire relented.”

Megatronus was confused, “What does it matter then Orion?  You have had strained relations with your Carrier and Sire for some time?”

“Seeing his parents is not the issue, Megatronus.  He cannot enter Iacon, and any of his family, associates, peers and friends may not visit him as he is dishonored.”  Ratchet spoke gravely.

“I cannot visit Alpha Trion now…or Ratchet…or anyone else…” Orion whispered sadly.  “If I break the banishment, then my citizenship will be revoked, and I will be sent to the most outer colonies of the Empire; and there either expected to suicide or be sold as a slave.  Any who break banishment to see me will suffer the same.”

“All of this because of me?” Megatronus asked them both.

Ratchet and Orion looked at each other.  What they didn’t say spoke volumes. Orion finally spoke, “Let’s just say this was the last straw for my Sire.”  Megatronus wanted to demand answers, but he knew Ratchet would not break his Oath as a doctor and speak of these things, and Orion had never been very forthcoming about his family.

Ratchet rose from his seat. “I must return to Iacon.  I will not see you again, Orion.  May Primus bless you despite the stubborn nature of your Sire.  Take good care of him, Megatronus.  You are all that he has now.”  Ratchet said no more as he left the living quarters of the old gladiator.  A servant showed the Health Minister out of the villa urbanus.

Megatronus and Orion just stared at each other unsure of what to say.  Orion began to shake in fear that Megatronus would abandon him, too.  Megatronus could see the fear on Orion’s faceplates and guessed at the reason.

Megatronus held his arms out to the young mech. “Come here, my love.  I swear by Primus and Unicron, I will never leave you.  We will stand together or fall together.”

Orion clung to Megatronus and that oath.


	12. Chapter 12

****Orion grieved over his banishment.  Megatronus could not offer any words of peace as he had no true understanding.  Instead, he offered Orion the solace of his body.  He often made love to Orion intensely and tenderly or just held Orion close trying to shelter him from the pains and trials of life.  Orion responded with intense hunger and relief.

For Orion’s part, he threw himself into Megatronus’ life.  He made friends within Kaon and the ludus. He worked long hours wholeheartedly expanding Megatronus’ businesses and endeavors.  Orion never again spoke of his family, childhood, schooling or time in the Hall of Records.  All the time in Iacon had been quietly locked up in the spark chamber of the quiet, gentle mech.  Orion would shake his helm sadly but resolutely when Megatronus tried to get him to speak of Iacon hoping to ease the pain in his lover.

“You are my life, Megatronus.  All that came before is ash on the wind.” Orion would say as he clung to Megatronus.  Megatronus could see it hurt Orion for Megatronus to speak of Iacon.  After those aborted discussions, Orion would disappear for a solar cycle or two to quietly grieve and shore up his resolve.  Megatronus was deeply upset when this happened, but soon calmed when he found that Orion was only sitting with Soundwave in his villa in the wild.

 Soundwave and Orion developed a quiet camaraderie.  They both had suffered grievously from breaking taboos within the culture of the aristocracy of the Empire.  Often Orion could be found in the reclusive mech’s villa silently sitting on the grounds watching the buzz beetles in the wild crystal gardens that surrounded the former Oracle’s villa.  They communicated little but found quiet strength in the presence of the other.  Megatronus knew and understood the common suffering shared by his lover and the Oracle.

Vorns passed.  Megatronus gained complete control of Kaon outside of the citadel, Kolkular.  He bribed High Councilor Halogen great sums of credits to keep the greedy reprobate satisfied and disinclined to interfere with Megatronus.  Halogen had been furious when he became aware of Orion’s banishment as he could no longer use any of the information he had acquired about Orion and Megatronus to his advantage.

Megatronus and Orion’s love deepened.  Megatronus wanted to remove the crystal diffuser from his spark chamber so he could Sire children on Orion.  He wanted to spark bond with Orion, but Megatronus knew that spark bonding with Orion would he the death knell for the young mech.  His paterfamilias would make the banishment permanent, and Prime would revoke Orion’s citizenship.  Orion would be sold as a slave at the borders of the Empire if he did not commit suicide.

Then there was the fact that Orion had never once asked to spark merge or Carry for Megatronus.  Megatronus tried to console himself with the knowledge that Orion was a very young mech still reeling from the banishment.  Megatronus could not have what he wanted for many reasons so he would love what he had and bide his time.  Orion knew Megatronus’ desires from oblique conversations, but he could not give what Megatronus wanted for a myriad of reasons that Megatronus could never understand as well as the reasons that Megatronus knew.  Instead, Orion poured all his love and devotion into the old gladiator and his endeavors.  Orion prayed to Primus that it would be enough.

Megatronus’ businesses began to slow.  Megatronus at first thought it was a regular cycle of recession and that trade and retail would eventually rebound.  Through the next few vorns, some of his ventures and businesses on the edges of the Empire dwindled and collapsed.  Megatronus was deeply concerned as rumors of energon famines, plagues, invasions and uprisings began to trickle in to the heart of the Empire from the outlying territories and provinces.

Orion and Megatronus had many discussions about what to do.  Eventually, Soundwave was brought in to the discussion when nothing was forthcoming on regular news feeds.  Megatronus called Soundwave to a meeting on solar cycle when Orion was away in Vos doing business for the ludus.  He had been sent to evaluate a batch of new gladiator slaves that an old ally was trying to sell to Megatronus.

“Soundwave, I would like you and your symbionts to investigate what is going on in the outer environs of the Empire.  My businesses are suffering, and I strongly suspect the Council and Senate are censoring what information is coming in.”

Soundwave had been anticipating this conversation for some time and had data pads prepared with the information his symbionts had been collecting above and beyond what Megatronus had originally request of them.  There was a fomenting cauldron of unseen unrest outside of Cybertron and the majority of the citizens and residents of Cybertron were too preoccupied with the spectacles and the maneuvering of the aristocracy’s petty interests and passions.

Soundwave gave a silent nod of his faceless helm and produced data pads from his storage space.  Soundwave’s long spindly arm pushed them over to Megatronus across the table.  Megatronus was surprised at the action and then immediately suspicious.

“What is this?” Megatronus gave slow, measuring look at the silent mech.

_“I commanded my symbionts to gather information concerning the aristocracy, military and priesthood above and beyond your orders, Master.  I suspected that eventually anything that was collected would be of use.”_

Megatronus looked shocked.  “Do you spy on me and my staff, Soundwave?”

Soundwave trembled with emotion.  _“I have never spied on any ally of yours, Master.  Nor do I look into the private thoughts of you, Orion or your staff.  My existence is only to serve you…”_

“And have your vengeance on Halogen and Prime…I am not so deluded, Soundwave, of your desires and manipulations.” Megatron snarled in true rage.

Soundwave abruptly stood and with a mental command all of his armor fell to the floor.  Soundwave stood before his Master naked as the day he emerged.  He lifted his scarred and weakened hands in supplication as he went to his knees and laid his maligned face plates on the peds of Megatronus.  Megatronus could feel the tears and hoarse ventilations of the broken mech ghost across his peds.

_“Lord, you gave me life and honor.  You retrieved my broken body and my symbionts from the pit of Nyx itself.  I swore my very spark to you; and by Primus and Unicron, I shall live or die by that Oath.  If you do not trust me, then Master, I beg you to end my life.  Take my spark.  Halogen and Prime’s progeny deserve the everlasting torment in the Pit with Unicron, but my life is yours to command.”_

Megatronus could sense the deep pain and grief in Soundwave at Megatronus’ distrust as well as the resolve within in the broken mech to die if Megatronus decided to ask it of him. Soundwave had exposed his neck in the traditional posture of a defeated mech waiting beheading.  Soundwave waited in composed silence for Megatronus to make his decree.  Megatronus’ spark twisted at the dishonor he had dealt the scarred Oracle with paranoid fears.

Megatronus drew his gladius and cut the major energon lines in his right arm.  He knelt down and lifted the helm of Soundwave, and offered his gladius to the spindly damselfly.

“Forgive me, brother.  I have dishonored you, and would expatiate it with energon.” Megatronus held out his bleeding arm.

Soundwave took the gladius and drew it across his own arm and let the energon flow.  Soundwave grasped the arms of Megatronus in a warrior’s embrace.  Their energon mingled and flowed together down their clasped hands.  Soundwave was overwhelmed at the gesture of Megatronus. Megatronus had offered him brotherhood in the way of a gladiator. 

_“You are forgiven, brother.”_

Megatronus roughly embraced the mech. “I will never distrust you again, Soundwave.  I will cut my sword hand off if I ever fall to fears again.”

Soundwave and Megatronus stood and bandaged their arms.  Soundwave reattached all of his armor and faceplate.  Both mechs sat back at the table and began to discuss the contents of the data pads.

Orion found Megatronus deep in discussion with Soundwave when he returned late in the evening.

“Megatronus, you need to recharge.” Orion said as he entered the conference room when he could not find his lover in their personal quarters.

Megatronus looked up at Orion with a worried look. “No, Orion.  Please sit.  We have much to discuss and plan.”

Orion felt a stab of irritation at the request.  He was exhausted and wanted to bathe and curl up with his lover and rest.  Orion ventilated deeply and sat down to listen to what Megatronus and Soundwave had to say.  Soon, Orion forgot his weariness as the conversation progressed.  Real fear grasped his spark in cold, icy digits like nothing had before.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am departing from cannon again concerning Cybonic Plague. I cannot see Megatron or the Decepticons developing the plague. Megatronus was a gladiator and too many of the others were low caste and would never have had access to the universities or training to become a scientist with the ability to produce such a devastating disease much less the cure. While Starscream seems to have scientific abilities in this continuity, he is too spastic and easily distracted to have the internal fortitude to develop Cybonic Plague, and I have other ideas as to what I am doing with Starscream in this story that are more in line with Exodus and Prime. Then there is the fact that none of the Decepticons could decipher the Iacon database which those who had any higher education should have been able to read. All places and planets used in this story are from Transformers from various continuities and reinterpreted for my uses.

Orion shuddered at the data and holographic pictures strewn between Soundwave and Megatronus.  Cybonic Plague.  Hate Plague.  Cosmic Rust.  Famine. Planet quakes and other natural disasters.  Revolt.  Invasion.  Soundwave and Megatronus were adding small dots to a holographic image of the Empire indicating where certain activities were happening and overlaying them with Megatronus’ ventures.

Chaar was destroyed by a supernova.  Most inhabitants fried beyond recognition.  The entire system was awash in deadly gamma radiation and solar storms.  Communications and visits were impossible and would remain so for millions of vorns.

Junk and Goo revolted.  Their inhabitants were tired of being the repository and processing centers of filth that was deemed too dangerous for other provinces and suffering the health and environmental effects of the poisons.  The inhabitants turned within and refused contact with the Empire at large and killed any that set peds on their planets.  They massacred the representatives of the Empire within their borders.

Gigantion was decimated by famine. Energon crystals became tainted with unknown inclusions rendering their food source poisoned. The huge Cybertronians and their mincon symbionts consumed huge amounts of energon to support their massive builds and could not even begin to pay for Energon imports.  Trade tariffs to support the Cybertron Empire made Energon trade a very costly venture.  The population was dying a slow, agonizing death.  Those who had means had fled the planet and were returning as refugees to Cybertron and the near empire.

Antilla was decimated by Cosmic Rust.  One could see how the plague was spreading from refugees fleeing by seeing the new outbreaks of Cosmic Rust on trade and shipping shuttles that had contact with the planet.  The dots were leading back into the heart of the Empire and soon Cosmic Rust would be at Cybertron’s door.

Combatron was infected with Hate Plague.  They had fallen into civil war.  The war and the infection were overtaking the entire quandrant.  Again, connecting the dots of the fleeing refugees showed the progression of the disease leading back toward Cybertron.

The techno-organic slaves of Zarak had revolted against the ruling class of Cybertronians.

The pleasure planet of Monacus was decimated by Cybonic Plague.  Gone were the gambling houses, brothels and gladiatorial pits.  In their stead were silent charnel houses and piles of the dead left to decay as there was no one left to properly dispose of their remains.  Dots on the map showed the spread of Cybonic Plague pointing back to Cybertron.

The Quintessons were invading again.  Zamojin had fallen to the invaders.  The moons and other planets in the quadrant were soon to fall.  Refugees were streaming back to Cybertron to flee the butchering of the multi-faced, techno-organic horrors.

The list went on and on.  It was enough to glitch the processor.

“Fraggit!  Those damned fools in the Senate, the Council and Prime are just ignoring the fact that the Empire is falling down around their audios!”  Megatronus snarled as he stood and began to pace back and forth.

Soundwave sat silently like a statue and said nothing.  Orion continued to study the reports from Soundwave’s activities.

“It doesn’t make any sense…” Orion murmured.

“What doesn’t make sense, Orion?” Megatron snapped at his lover.  He was angry, worried and exhausted.  Megatronus was not a patient mech under normal circumstances and this was beyond normal.

Orion ignored the terseness of his lover understanding the old gladiator as many did not.  “There are legions and civil servants in every province and colony.  Why is nothing being done to respond to these things?”

Soundwave responded telepathically. _“Resources and revenue have been dwindling in the Empire for many vorns now.  Many of these provinces and territories are being led by descendants of the original soldiers and bureaucrats.  Most are of hybrid descent mixed with the local population.  All have grown up in the Pax Cybertonus and have no idea how to rally or effectively respond…”_

“But what about here in the heart of the Empire.  Why not send legions…” Orion asked.

Megatronus laughed a dark, ugly bark. “Because Prime, the Council and the Senate do not value the outlying provinces.  They don’t provide enough revenue or resources to be worth sending dwindling resources to them.  They feel they have enough to worry about on Cybertron proper and the closer planets.  I doubt they have noticed or felt the repercussions of these incidents as most of the Senate and aristocracy do not do business of any sort with the outer Empire.  I feel it because the majority of my ventures are with the low castes and the outcastes.”

“But the dots are showing all of this is being brought here to Cybertron with the waves of fleeing refugees.  Cybertron is going to be inundated with trillions of refugees within a decavorn.  Many are going to be infected with diseases and homeless.  Cybertron cannot begin to support the influx.  The Council and Senate are going to feel the repercussions soon enough!” Orion said in desperation.

Megatron continued to pace at a furious clip.  Soundwave sat lie a silent, brooding wraith his faceplate blank without even trace energy signatures. Orion fell to a despondent silence.

“Primus, what are we going to do?” Orion asked the ceiling.

Megatronus stopped pacing and turned to stare at the silent Oracle and his lover.

“We are going to speak to High Councilor Halogen.”

“Why do you think he will care?” Orion wondered. 

“He’ll care when the credits I pay and bribe him dry up like dust on the wind.  I am the cash cow, as organics say.  He isn’t going to want to stop sucking at that brass teat anytime soon.”

Megatronus noticed Orion was nodding off at the table and realized the late joor.

“Thank you, Soundwave for your information and analysis.  I will make an effort to contact Halogen, and I hope to Primus he will see me with in the orn.  Go recharge.”

Soundwave gave a subtle nod of his helm and quickly rose from the table.  It had been an emotional meeting with Megatronus and he needed to rest and reflect on the situation as well as Megatronus’ honoring of him.

Megatronus gently shook the shoulder strut of Orion to wake him from recharge.  Orion startled and looked sheepish.  Orion stumbled to his peds and Megatronus wrapped his arm around the young mech to support him.

Megatronus gave Orion a gentle smile. “I am sorry for keeping you up so late after such a busy solar cycle.  Come, let us rest.  The Empire may be going to the Pit in a basket, but it won’t make it there today.”

Megatronus gently herded his exhausted lover to the recharge room.  Orion collapsed into deep recharge immediately.  Megatronus took a cube of energon to sip on and stepped out of the crystal doors onto the patio.  He sat down to look at the fading stars and rising star of his home world.  He could hear the organic and inorganic creatures of the gardens beginning to stir.  He sat lost in thought for many joors.


	14. Chapter 14

Orion woke along in the recharge room. Orion quickly rose and bathed.  He went to the shared office space in the villa urbanus.  Megatronus was not in the offices.  Orion commed the assistant lanista, the doctor and a few others of the staff.  None had seen Megatronus since the last solar cycle.

Orion commed Megatronus but received no acknowledgment.  He checked his banks for a data burst and found nothing.  Orion was beginning to become concerned.  As a last resort, Orion commed Soundwave.  Soundwave had little to say on most days and did not enjoy conversation as it was a painful reminder that he could no longer speak by ordinary means.

_“High Councilor Halogen received Megatronus early this morning to discuss the reports from last night.  Master has been off the ludus premises since solar rise.”_

Orion commed back, “Why wasn’t I awakened to accompany Megatronus?”

_“The High Councilor was adamant that you not be allowed to the palace in Kolkular.  He will have no contact with a banished, dishonored citizen.  Master felt you should rest as you were very busy in Vos last solar cycle and was exhausted. Also, he has commanded you to oversee the ludus and manage the businesses in his absence.”_   Soundwave disliked the words that he relayed to Orion, and he could feel Orion’s anger and hurt.

“Why is Megatronus allowed?  He is a freed slave?  Why didn’t Megatronus leave me a message?” Orion petulantly retorted.

_“Megatronus had done nothing to dishonor himself in the eyes of Lord Halogen.  I do not know the Master’s reasons for his abrupt leave.”_ Soundwave answered and immediately shut the internal comm. link.  He had no desire to discuss the outlook of the reprobate or get in between Megatronus and Orion when they were at odds.  Soundwave turned back to his appointed duties and began an uplink with his symbionts to download information from their forays into Kolkular and Iacon.

Orion was angry that Halogen had barred him from attending a meeting, and furious at Megatronus for leaving without a word.  He stormed to the offices and threw himself down into his chair and began to work on managing the businesses and ludus.  He worked long joors; noon and evening passed without word from his lover.  Orion took his evening rations of energon in the common room with the gladiators.  In a fit of pique, Orion gathered up warming blankets and a few data pads to read and went to his old quarters on the other side of the ludus and made himself comfortable.  He locked the door and engaged all the soundproof and security systems.  He had no desire to see or speak to Megatronus.

Megatronus returned very late during the night cycle.  It had been a long, perilous day.  He wanted to bathe, refuel, curl up with Orion and recharge.  Megatronus took his energon in the common room as it was deserted and quiet in the late night cycle.  He did not want to wake his recharging lover by banging around in their quarters looking for energon.  Megatronus made his way to his personal baths and sank gratefully into hot oil.  The warm, mineral rich oil soothed his aching processor and protoform.  His thoughts flitted back to the events of the day.  He wanted to talk to Orion about everything that has transpired, but it would have to wait.  He was beyond exhausted.  He had no recharge the solar cycle before and had spent the day in meetings with Halogen and others.  Megatronus hauled his bulk from the oil bath before he nodded off into recharge. He dried himself and went to his recharge room.

Megatronus stopped cold when he found the room deserted.  The room had been cleaned and ordered by the cleaning staff.  Megatronus could see that Orion hadn’t come back to the rooms after he rose.  Megatronus wondered where his lover was.  Megatronus commed Orion.  Orion did not respond.  Megatronus tried the internal comm. with no response.  Next, Megatronus sent a data burst with no response.

Megatronus hated to wake the Oracle, but Orion sometimes stayed over at Soundwave’s villa.  Megatronus sent a comm.  Frenzy answered it.

“What’s up, boss?”

“Where is your master?” Megatronus asked.

“He’s recharging.  I have the night watch.” Frenzy replied.

“Is Orion there?”

“Nah, boss.  Haven’t seen Orion in orns.” Frenzy was curious but didn’t want to get his helm ripped off for asking.  Megatronus was notorious for his foul temper especially where Orion was concerned.

“Thank you, Frenzy.” Megatronus cut the comm. link.  Megatronus was vexed, but too tired to pursue it.  He knew Orion had nowhere to go so was likely somewhere within the villa urbanus, villa rusticus or elsewhere on the ludus grounds.  Megatronus went back to his quarters and fell into a poor recharge.

Megatronus woke late the next solar cycle and cursed for rising so late.  Orion had not returned nor had he tried to awaken the gladiator.  He quickly took his morning rations and went to his office.  Megatronus found Orion working diligently.  He could see the rage in the young mech’s posture and the pointed, angry glare Orion gave him upon entering the office.  Orion made a point of gathering up his work and made to leave.  Megatronus was caught somewhere between confusion, humor and anger at the actions of his young lover.

Megatronus caught Orion by the arm as he passed the gladiator. “Where are you going?”

“I have work to do.  Now if you’ll excuse me, Master.” Orion spat.  Megatronus flinched at the venom and “Master”.

He grabbed Orion by his waist struts and pulled him close and growled. “You are not going anywhere until we talk.”

Orion pushed the old gladiator. “I have nothing to discuss with you.  I am following your commands, Master, and managing your business.” Orion stormed out of the office leaving Megatronus behind.  He went to his old office and slammed the door engaging the locks and security in the process. 

Megatronus felt rage boil in his energon lines.  His first impulse was to tear the door off the hinges and demand what in the Pit had gotten into Orion.  He desperately needed to talk to Orion about Halogen.

The only thing that stopped him was the memories of Megatronus striking Orion and the abject terror of his staff the last time he lost control of himself and tore the place down.  It was over Orion then, too, Megatronus recalled.  Megatronus ventilated deeply and went out the coliseum to train his gladiators to work off the rage.  He tried to go to Orion later in the day, but Orion made it clear he had nothing to say to Megatronus.  Megatronus asked the staff about Orion, and none knew anything out of the ordinary.  Megatronus tried Soundwave, but he was cryptic as ever saying he knew nothing of Orion and hadn’t spoken to him except to deliver Megatronus’ whereabouts a solar cycle ago.

Orion refused to recharge with Megatronus later that evening.  Megatronus was angry and confused, but he would not push Orion.  Orion was obstinate by nature.  Remembering the oblique conversation when Ratchet delivered the news of Orion’s banishment, it was a trait Orion inherited from his Sire.  Orion would come to him eventually.  In the meantime, Megatronus had much to do and would be away from the ludus for some time.  He would leave Orion to run the businesses while he was away.  It pained Megatronus to be parted from Orion on such angry terms; but there were pressing demands that had to be met, and Megatronus had to sacrifice his personal feelings for the greater good of his businesses and Kaon who depended on him. 

Megatronus had to leave shortly.  He wished he could have spoken to Orion before leaving about what had transpired with Halogen as well as reaffirm his love and commitment to the young mech.  Megatronus decided to pen a missive to Orion on a data cube and leave it at the young mech’s quarters. He hoped to thaw the young mech’s spark and perhaps they would speak when he returned in a few orns. Megatronus would incommunicado for the most part other than very brief data bursts to relay commands to the ludus or reaffirm his health and safety.

Megatronus left the cube and a vase of crystal and organic growth from his gardens at Orion’s door.  Megatronus lay his helm against the door and whispered once, “Orion.”  Megatronus strengthened his resolve and straightened his spinal struts and made his way out of the ludus to greet the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Orion heard Megatronus’ movements outside his locked recharge room late in the night cycle, but he refused to open the door.  Orion was angry and hurt with Megatronus abandoning him in the early day cycle to speak with Halogen as well as ignoring his repeated data bursts and internal communications. Then there were the orders to run his business while he was away.  Orion never felt more alone in his short life than he did at that moment.  Orion had begun to pull away from Megatronus as he did his Carrier and Sire.

Orion woke early the next solar cycle and found the data cube and vase outside his door.  Energon ran cold Orion’s energon lines as he picked up the cube and the vase full of the crystal growth and flora that he loved the most in Megatronus’ gardens.  Orion held the vase close to his face plates enjoying the subtle harmonics in his EM fields of the crystals and the lovely scent from the organic flowers.  With trepidation in his spark, he closed the door to his recharge room and onlined the data cube.  He could hear the deep rumbling of Megatronus’ ventilation a short moment before Megatronus began to speak in his deep baritone.

“Orion, I do not know what I have done to hurt you, but it was unintentional on my part.  I wish I could show you how much I love you and am devoted to you, but you will not speak with me.  For whatever I have done, I apologize from the deepest well of my spark.”

Orion could hear the labored ventilations of Megatronus as he paused.  He also heard the pain and longing in Megatronus’s voice.

“I am sorry I did not leave a message for you. I strongly suspect that may be part of the reason you are angry with me. I contacted Halogen’s personal assistant early in the solar cycle.  Halogen had an opening in a bream of when I spoke to his assistant.  I had to hurry and did not wish to disturb you.  I did meet with Halogen.  He was greatly disturbed at my reports for the reasons I discussed with you and Soundwave the night cycle before.  He cancelled all of his appointments and engagements that day and hauled me with him to the Council and Senate in Iacon.  I spend the entire day cycle and a good part of the night cycle listening to Halogen speak of the coming problems with the Council, the Senate and the Prime’s Cabinet as though he were the one to have discovered this.”  Megatronus gave a dry, sarcastic chuckle.

“Some of the Council and Senate were swayed; however, the majority as well as the Ministers on the Prime’s Cabinet, with the exception of your friend Ratchet, would not listen and believe Halogen is being over reactionary.  I wish I could speak more of what went on to you, but I cannot put the details into this cube as it could be hacked.”

Megatronus growled and stopped again for a moment.  Orion could hear the sounds of Megatronus drinking a cube of energon.

“Halogen does believe me, and has commanded that I accompany him on a tour of Kaon, the Badlands and other environs under his domain to inspect the capabilities of his province and territories to deal with the plagues and refugees.  I suspect I will be also accompanying him to speak with those who are in like mind with him as well as deal with developing policies.  I do not know when I will return to the ludus.  I strongly suspect it will be at least a vorn.  I trust you, my love, to keep my affairs in order.  I will be in brief contact with you and my staff.  I wanted to have you with me, but Halogen will not hear of it.”

Megatronus stopped again and Orion thought that he had finished but then he hear Megatronus speak in a low, ragged whisper.

“I love you Orion…more than you can ever know….I wish we could have spoken before I left…but I have learned not to push you.  Forgive me for hurting you.”

The data cube powered down as the last of the words ended.  Orion shook from helm to ped in sorrow.  Orion wanted to chase Megatronus down and beg forgiveness for his stubbornness and fears.  Orion had feared Megatronus abandoning him as the rest had, and he had lashed out in misdirected, stubborn anger that he could not express to his clan.

Orion had forgotten that Megatronus had gone to Iacon to beg him to return.  It was Orion that had awakened Megatronus’ love and desire…to mate and Sire children on Orion.  Orion had been reeling from the banishment.  It had been a terrible blow that he had never really recovered from.  It has brought life into painful focus.  Orion had been living a naïve fantasy to think his family would ignore what was so plainly evident and dishonoring because Orion was not in contact or close to them.  While he did not speak of it, Orion’s thoughts were often on the past in Iacon wishing for things that could not be.  He spent long hours working or attending to Megatronus to avoid processing his grief, hurt and anger and to accept the consequences of  his actions.

It took Megatronus having to do Halogen’s bidding that had jolted Orion out of his fugue of grief and loss.  Orion could not go back.  Even if he did, things would never be the same.  He had to live in the here and now.  He was reacting instead of thinking.  He has assumed Megatronus’ intentions when he left without a message, and he did not give Megatronus a chance to explain.  Now, he would have to wait to tell Megatronus all that was in his spark.

Orion ventilated deeply and wiped his optics.  He would not fail Megatronus in his faith for Orion to keep his affairs in order.  He would use the time Megatronus was away to come to terms with himself and his new life.  Orion sent a brief data burst to Megatronus.

“I love you. I was wrong.”

Orion gathered the cube and put it in his storage.  He then went to the medic to find a preservative for the crystals and flowers to keep them forever.  Orion took the vase of crystals and flowers and put them in the office where he could see them every day to remind him of Megatronus’ love and devotion no matter how far away he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Megatronus worked long joors travelling with Halogen.  He was not afforded any special care or treatment as the High Councilor’s former concubine.  Halogen had him housed with the freedmen of the lower castes although they were all paid well and given decent energon with additives. 

Megatronus rose early every solar rise to meet with Halogen and go over details of the inspection or meeting with the officials of the province or city-state being visited.  After the itinerary was confirmed as well as topics to discussed, Halogen and Megatronus would tour the area.  Megatronus was the processor behind the scenes.  His quick optics didn’t miss crumbling infrastructures or tactical weaknesses.  His days a gladiator and later the defacto leader of Kaon outside of Kolkular had taught Megatronus a great deal about defensive and offensive tactics and sound civil planning respectively. 

Megatronus listened to Halogen pontificate ad nauseam, but grudgingly admitted Halogen had oracular ability.  Megatronus began to actively approach the ancient Vosnian slave who was Halogen’s tutor in rhetoric that accompanied Halogen and helped him prepare for the meetings.  The slave was haughty, as to be expected, but he did teach Megatronus rhetoric with Halogen’s permission.  Halogen saw the value of having Megatronus speaking well when questions were asked that were beyond him or when Megatronus had to represent Halogen’s domain.  Halogen would not be embarrassed by any mech working for him especially his former concubine. 

Megatronus designed the defensive and offensive tactics for Halogen’s domains as well as feasible and economic civil developments to keep Halogen’s domain functioning in the coming chaos. After the initial tour, he was expected to return and inspect the projects to ensure the projects were continuing on schedule. Slowly, Halogen’s domain was becoming prepared for waves of refugees, plagues, economic collapse and the resulting violence.  Megatronus also spent much of his time in discussions and meetings with other mechs and femmes working in the same position as himself for allies of Halogen’s that were also preparing for the encroaching darkness.

Megatronus gained even more confidence in his leadership abilities.  He found pleasure working with other self made mechs and femmes to develop new ideas for civil development and military tactics.  It was long and grueling work that left him so exhausted that often he fell into recharge without answering data bursts or contacting the Ludus or Orion for orns a time.  He trusted Orion with his Ludus and Kaon. Megatronus privately began to feel he was destined for greater things than Kaon as so many citizens, freedman, slaves and Senators of Cybertron turned to Megatronus for guidance and listened to him carefully as he spoke.  Halogen had been hinting at citizenship and a position.

Orion did his best to keep the Ludus in particular and Kaon in general running smoothly in Megatronus’ absence.  It was hard work.  He found that he had to exert himself to gain the respect of the gladiators and citizens of Kaon.  His quiet, gentleness was often perceived as weakness.  With Megatronus absent, many of the gladiators and ludus staff tried to play pranks on him or slack off on their work.  Citizens of Kaon distrusted Orion because of his noble status and were reluctant to come to him with their complaints or needs.  Many of Megatronus’ business contacts tried to cheat or manipulate Orion.  Even worse, many of the city bureaucrats and staff of High Councilor Halogen refused to work with him in Megatronus’ stead because of his disgraced status.

Orion began to realize he had lived all of his existence in the shadow of another mech.  First, he lived in the shadow of his Sire.  After Orion left his familias, he lived in Alpha Trion’s shadow in the Hall of Records and then Megatronus’ shadow in Kaon.  For the first time in his existence, Orion had to stand on his own merits and strengths.  Orion bent that stubbornness he inherited from his Sire to becoming his own mech.  Orion slowly came into his own.

Orion quickly brought the gladiators and ludus staff under his control.  Orion was never as thunderous or bellicose as Megatronus, but Orion learned to make firm decisions and to stand by them.  At first, the gladiators and the staff resented Orion, but as the vorn wore on they came to respect the steel in the struts of the quiet mech, and were as loyal to Orion as they were to Megatronus.

Orion then began to make inroads with the citizens of Kaon.  He made trips to the favorite gathering places of the Kaonites and try to socialize.  He was met with suspicion and coldness.  Orion had to overcome his own reticence over his disgrace.  It took orns and orns, but finally the Kaonites did warm up to him.  It was even longer before they began to trust Orion with their concerns. 

Orion sometimes despaired of ever gaining the trust of Kaon. It took an explosion at a manufacturing plant for Orion to prove himself.  A gas leak in a pipeline ignited in an ore refining plant causing a massive explosion that destroyed most of the block as well as offlining the power and disrupting the fluid and waste conduits in that section of Kaon and a major loss of life.  Orion and the staff of the Ludus led the initial rescue efforts and oversaw the repairs to the power and fluid conduits as well providing loans and grants respectively to businesses and citizens to recoup losses and rebuild as well as providing funeral rites for those whose survivors could not afford it.  Orion was often found covered in grime and detritus from directly involving himself in the aftereffects of the disaster.  He gained a reputation of honor, kindness and dependability that won over even the most hardened of the Kaonites.

Orion simply terminated business contracts with those who cheated him and refused to reconsider despite their begging.  There were many merchants and suppliers that were more than happy to honestly do business with Megatronus via Orion.  Orion developed a hard, no-nonsense reputation in business.

Despite his hard work, Kolkular and the bureaucrats would not bend in their view of Orion.  Orion had to relent and send a carefully worded data burst to Megatronus to beseech his case with Halogen.  Megatronus did speak with Halogen.  Halogen proved to be surly and uncooperative in the beginning, but finally relented when he saw it was in his best interests to have his staff and the bureaucrats work with Orion as Megatronus’ representative.  Halogen data burst his subordinates and commanded that they be civil to Orion and do nothing to hinder Orion as he was representing Megatronus, and Megatronus represented Halogen.  They grumbled about what the empire was coming to when honorable, upstanding citizens had to be civil to slaves and disgraced citizens, but ultimately acquiesced to the High Councilor.

Finally, the tour and preparations came to an end.  It had taken two vorns instead the expected one.  Communication between Megatronus had been sparse and mainly concerned with business and politics with a tender word given once in a while.  Megatronus was awash with relief to be going home and trepidation of what he would find there.  So much time had passed.  His visions were beyond the scope of Kaon and his Ludus to encompass all of Cybertron.  Halogen was preparing to speak with the Council, Senate and Prime to grant Megatronus citizenship and a position within Halogen’s domain to continue his duties protecting and preparing the civility and the military.  Would Orion believe and follow him?  Could Orion still love him?

Orion was uneasy after receiving the data burst Megatronus was returning.  While he was overjoyed to have his lover return, he began to wonder if Megatronus would accept the mech he was now.  Orion had come into his own and was no longer the naïve, shy, uncertain; spark broken mech Megatronus left on such strained terms two vorns ago.  He was a mech of stubborn strength and conviction that knew when to seek consensus and when to stand alone.  There was more of his Sire in Orion than he cared to admit.  Could Megatronus still love him?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Roman Praetor was a position and title granted by the Roman government to citizens acting in one of two capacities: commander of an army (or to muster an army) or a magistrate whose duties varied in different times. Livy mentions that, among other tasks, these officers were told to lead troops against perceived threats (domestic or foreign), investigate possible subversion, raise troops, conduct special sacrifices, distribute windfall money, appoint commissioners and even exterminate locusts. Until 337 BC, these positions were only given to those from the patrician/senatorial class. There are obvious parallels with Praetor and Lord High Protector, one of the titles of Megatron(us) in various continuities.

Megatronus and Halogen returned to a hero’s welcome.  Megatronus spent the first solar cycles in Kolkular being feted with Halogen.  While Megatronus would have preferred to go home to his Ludus down in Kaon, he had to follow the protocol dictated by Halogen.  Insulting Halogen would do much to hamper Megatronus’ ambitions.  Finally, Megatronus was able to leave Kolkular and return to Kaon.

Megatronus was received with much jubilation and relief at the Ludus.  Even Soundwave left his solitary abode to greet his master at the gate.  Megatronus greeted all of his staff and gladiators, but he had optics only for Orion.  In a rare display of emotion, Megatronus grasped Orion to his chest plates in a tender hug which Orion returned with just as much fervor.  Orion had arranged a quiet, sedate celebration for Megatronus.  Tenseness that Megatronus hadn’t even realized he carried in his protoform relaxed in the familiar surroundings of the Ludus.  He spent the evening regaling the Ludus with his adventures.  Late in the night cycle, Megatronus was able to retire to his quarters with Orion.

“Oh Primus, I am tired.” Megatronus said as he began to wearily remove his armor.  He hadn’t had a hot oil bath the entire time he had been away.  Orion quickly came to assist his lover.  Orion accompanied Megatronus to the oil baths and gently washed and massaged Megatronus.  Megatronus groaned in pleasure as the last of the aches and tension fled from his frame.  Orion then began the slow, gentle process of seducing Megatronus.  Megatronus responded with unrestrained hunger and desperate love. 

Megatronus and Orion spent the first few solar cycles secluded in their recharge rooms making love and getting reacquainted.  Megatronus was pleasantly surprised at the confidence and strength in Orion and his stewardship of Megatronus’ assets.

Megatronus decided the time was right to tell Orion of Halogen’s plans.

“Orion, Halogen has decided to petition the Senate, Council and Prime for my citizenship.”  Megatronus announced one solar rise after they woke from recharge.

Orion looked up from a report he was reading with a look of shocked happiness and pride glowing in his lapis lazuli optics.

“Megatronus, that is truly wonderful!”  Orion put the data pad down and rose to embrace Megatronus.  He could feel the old gladiator’s protoform trembling with suppressed emotion.    Megatronus returned the embrace.  “There is more, Orion.”

Orion looked into the crimson optics of Megatronus with an arched optic. Megatronus kissed his forehelm.  “Halogen is also going to petition for me to be given the office of Praetor.”

Orion was rocked to his spark.  Megatronus would be the first citizen not of the nobility to be given the position if the government of the Cybertronian Empire agreed.  Orion knew Megatronus would be the perfect candidate for Praetor though he knew it would take Megatronus away from the ludus and businesses.

Orion looked up at Megatronus in bemusement.  He didn’t know what to say.  It was such a huge change in Megatronus’ life…his life.

Megatron chuckled at Orion’s look of confused astonishment, “Nothing has been decided, yet.  Halogen knows he is going against tradition, but he knows the consequences of ignoring the coming tide.”

Orion asked, “What of your businesses and the ludus?”  Orion was very concerned about the hard work he had done for vorns.

Megatron gave him a warm smile.  “You will be invested as lanista of my school and the primary partner in my other businesses.  I will be the silent partner.”

Orion pushed way from Megatron and sat down in a chair.  “I am honored, Megatronus, but what of us?”

Megatronus ventilated heavily. “I will be Praetor primarily in Halogen’s domains and those provinces that abut his lands.  Unless there is trouble, I will be here most solar cycles.  I may have to spend more time in Kolkular than I would prefer…Orion, I know this is a lot to take in, but this is something I have fought my whole life cycle for…respect, acknowledgement of my abilities despite my background…a chance to right the wrongs done to the lower castes and slaves.”

Orion understood the barely suppressed emotions running through the spark of the old gladiator.  Indeed, this was the keystone achievement for the gladiator.  He could strengthen his position within Halogen’s domain and beyond to make a mark that none would forget.

Megatronus turned a knowing optic to Orion. “This will also allow you to continue to develop into a completely self made mech beholden to no one…in time, who knows…your Sire may reverse his decision.”

The rest was unsaid but Orion knew Megatronus would want to spark bond with him within joors of Orion’s reinstated honor.  Megatronus had taken into consideration his love for Orion in accepting Halogen’s offer of citizenship and Praetor even when it would put him in continuous close contact with that loathed being.  Megatronus could put up with the decrepit reprobate if it meant Megatronus could obtain his own goals as well as advance Orion’s honor and self worth.

Orion ventilated sadly, “Megatronus, my Sire has never changed his processor once it has been made up.  Short of him offlining and one of my older siblings take over to reverse the decision, I am permanently banished.”

Megatronus nodded at that, but he had no words to comfort Orion.  Orion looked up at Megatronus with resolve and pride in his optics.  “It is no matter, Megatronus.  My life is in Kaon now.”

Megatronus smiled in return and embraced Orion.  “We rise or fall together.  I swear by the Spark of Primus.”

Megatronus invested Orion as lanista as he promised as well as made Orion the primary partner in Megatronus’ businesses and investments.  Megatronus took time for the first time in his long existence to relax and enjoy his accomplishments.  He rarely involved himself in the business side of things after Orion was given control.  Orion asked Megatronus advice from time to time.  Megatronus trained and sparred with his gladiators which he hadn’t had time for in vorns.  He visited the reclusive Soundwave and sat in quiet contemplation of his long life.  He also nervously waited for word from High Councilor Halogen regarding his citizenship.  Halogen had been ominously silent for half a vorn, but Megatronus waited.

One solar rise, Megatronus received word from Halogen.  He was in the ludus training area overseeing a mock battle between two gladiators when Orion met him.  Megatronus could tell by Orion’s quick walk and posture that it was important news.  Orion’s optics were dancing with happiness.

“Megatronus, the High Councilor has sent an envoy to meet with you.”  While Orion was not given the news directly, he knew the envoy meant Megatronus was going to be made a citizen.  If Halogen’s appeal had been declined, a short data burst would have been sent to Megatronus with Halogen’s apologies.

Megatronus felt jubilation run up his back struts, but he kept his emotions in check.  “Thank you, Orion.  Please show them into our personal quarters.”

Orion nodded.  Megatronus quickly cancelled the mock games and made his way to the baths for a quick clean before meeting the High Councilor’s envoy.

Megatronus met the envoy.  He was surprised that Halogen had actually joined them.  He bowed low, “My apologies for my tardiness, High Councilor.”

Halogen waived off the apology.  “I know that I interrupted your training.  It is of no consequence.  Prime, the Council and the Senate have agreed to my petition on your behalf.  You will be granted citizenship in Kolkular in 10 orns.  In half a vorn, you will be invested with the title of Praetor of my domain in Iacon by Prime himself.  You may invite a small entourage to accompany you and be part of the celebration.”  Halogen clearly looked pleased.

Megatron bowed deeply to his knees and his intakes caught, “Thank you, High Councilor.  I wish Orion to accompany me…”

“He may be present at your citizenship ceremony in Kolkular, but he is banished from Iacon…” High Councilor Halogen spoke dismissively.

Megatronus rose from his humble position and stood before Halogen, “Then I will respectfully decline the position of Praetor.”

Halogen sputtered, “You cannot do it…I command you…”

Megatronus spoke quietly but sternly, “Orion will accompany me.  I do understand, High Councilor, that he cannot participate in the ceremony or sit upon the dais with the others, but he will be there in the audience with my gladiators and staff.”

Halogen shook his helm, “He will be recognized…”

Megatronus  interrupted.  “That is easy enough to remedy, High Councilor.  I have plenty of gladiatorial armor that he can wear to hide his identity from those who would care.  He will attend, or I will sell off all my assets and ludus, and take Orion and those loyal to me and retire to another planet…I hear Klo is nice this time of the vorn.”

Halogen looked furious for a moment then a look of grudging respect filled his optic, “Megatronus, if more of Cybertron were like you, Cybertron would be great again.”

Megatronus kept quiet.   Halogen gave him a knowing look, “Give the good news to your people and make preparations.”

Halogen would not forbid Orion attending nor give his identity away in Iacon.  That was clan business, and Halogen had no desire to get mixed up in Orion’s family issues, indeed, it would hamper his own ambitions to do so.

Halogen rose and made to leave.  “Primus Bless You, Megatronus.”

“Primus Bless You, High Councilor.”

The High Councilor and his entourage were escorted to the gate by Megatronus.  After they left, he gathered his people around him.

“I am to be granted Cybertronian citizenship in 10 orns in Kolkular.  In half a vorn, I will be invested with the title of Praetor of Halogen’s domain in Iacon by Prime.”  Megatronus announced without preamble.

A deafening roar was the response.  Gladiators and the staff applauded and yelled in jubilation.  Soundwave was of mixed emotions, but he was loyal to Megatronus above all else and sent a silent congratulations.

_“I have neither forgotten, my brother, the evil done to you nor those done to me.  All in time, Soundwave.”_ Megatron thought directly back to the silent wraith.  Soundwave gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

Orion was weeping in happiness.  Megatron crushed him to his chest plates and whispered, “You will accompany me both in Kolkular and Iacon.”

Orion stiffened and whispered back, “How?”

Megatronus simply said, “I have made it so.  We rise or fall together, Orion.”

Megatronus and Orion threw together an impromptu celebration for the ludus.  Later in the night cycle after they made love, Megatronus told Orion of the High Councilor’s meeting and his plans for Orion to attend.  They stayed up till solar rise whispering plans for the coming celebrations, enjoying the warmth of their love, and making plans for the future.


End file.
